Listen to your heart
by Saluv
Summary: O que aconteceria se os eventos finais de Lua Nova demorassem para acontecer? Se Edward tivesse demorado a voltar e Bella tivesse seguindo em frente com Jacob? Se Bella tivesse a oportunidade de ouvir seu coração qual seria sua escolha?
1. Heart breaking

**Listen to your heart - E/B / J**

Título: Listen to your heart  
Autora(o): Sa  
Shipper: E/B... com um pouco quase nada de J/B - triagulo.  
Gênero: romance, mto angst  
Censura: NC-15

*****

_"Eu vou provar que você está acordada", ele prometeu.  
Ele pegou o meu rosto seguramente entre suas mãos de ferro,  
ignorando minha luta quando eu tentei desviar o meu rosto.  
"Por favor não", eu sussurrei.  
Ele parou, seus lábios estavam a meio centímetro dos meus.  
"Porque não?", ele quis saber. O hálito dele bateu no meu rosto,  
fazendo minha cabeça girar.  
"Quando eu acordar" - ele abriu a boca pra protestar, então eu revisei  
- "Ok, esqueça essa - quando você se for de novo, já vai ser duro  
suficiente sem isso também".  
Ele se afastou um centímetro, pra olhar pro meu rosto.  
"Ontem, quando eu te tocava, você estava tão... hesitante,  
cuidadosa, e ainda assim era a mesma. Isso é porque eu estou muito  
atrasado? Porque eu te machuquei demais? Porque você realmente  
seguiu com a sua vida, como eu planejava que você fizesse? Isso  
seria... muito justo. Eu não vou contestar a sua decisão. Então não  
tente desperdiçar seus sentimentos, por favor - só me diga se você  
ainda pode me amar ou não, depois de tudo que eu te fiz. Pode?", ele  
sussurrou.  
"Que tipo de pergunta idiota é essa?"  
"Só me responda. Por favor". _

A resposta naquele momento era óbvia! Foi aí que meu mundo desmoronou. No momento que eu desviei os olhos dos deles e olhei na estante um anel... meu coração simplesmente parou de bater. Lágrimas encheram meus olhos. O que raios eu estava fazendo? Aonde foi que tudo começou a enlouquecer ao meu redor? Eu devo ter ficado paralisada, porque Edward olhou na direção em que eu estava olhando. E viu... o anel...  
"Meu Deus!" - foi a única coisa que saiu de minha garganta, além das lágrimas que rolaram pelo meu rosto.  
Edward foi na sua velocidade de costume e trouxe o anel para a cama onde estávamos.  
"Isso é..." - Ele perguntou tentando parecer o mais normal possível, mas falhando.

"É..." eu disse com a voz embargada. A maior burrice da minha vida se virando contra mim.  
"Quem?" - Ele perguntou com os olhos negros de sede, mas imensamente tristes. Que vontade de chorar... aliás eu já estava chorando... mas tudo se intensificava a cada momento. Meu coração se quebrava cada vez mais.  
"Jacob..."  
Minha mão estava na dele ainda. Ele a soltou para maior tristeza do meu coração e colocou o anel na minha palma. Passou os dedos frios na cicatriz de meia lua e fechou meus dedos ao redor dele. E deu um sorriso torto que não chegou aos seus olhos.  
"Você fez o certo."  
"Edward..." - eu chamei a voz cada vez mais chorosa.  
"Não se preocupe comigo! Eu estou bem!" - Por que então seus olhos estão tão sólidos?! O coração se derretia dentro do meu coração...  
"Não vá embora, por favor!!!!" - Eu implorei. Eu não sobreviveria! Simples assim. Estava noiva, mas no momento... tudo era extremamente irrelevante. Precisava dele perto de mim!  
"Eu vou ficar. Não vou embora."  
"Promete!" - eu precisava dele comigo.  
"Prometo, Bella" - disse saindo pela janela e sumindo pelo verde de Forks.  
Fitei o anel de noivado na minha mão. O que eu havia feito? E agora?  
Deitei na cama e chorei até pegar no sono de novo.

**Edward's POV**

O anel estava nas minhas mãos. Como algo que queimava em minha pele fria. Ela olhava pra ele chorando. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava. Eu fui um idiota! Era a única coisa que se passava na minha cabeça...  
"Isso é..." - eu tentei colocar toda a dor num canto, mas não consegui esconder totalmente.  
"É" o som do choro preso na garganta dela. Eu estava causando dor a ela. Aliás, eu tinha causado excessiva dor a ela desde que fui embora. Eu não podia fazer nada a cerca disso. Eu precisava saber quem cuidara dela... quem tomara seu coração...  
"Quem?" Foi o que saiu dos meus lábios. Eu senti os soluços secos querendo sair, mas eu tinha que parecer bem... eu não podia colocar uma culpa nela que era totalmente minha. Podia jurar que ela já se sentia culpada o suficiente por eu estar aqui com ela e não seu... noivo. Isso doeu imensamente dentro de mim.  
"Jacob...". AQUELE CACHORRO!!!!! Que a protegeu contra sua própria natureza quando ela precisou... e eu não estava aqui. Mais dor e mais soluços. Parecia que meu coração de mármore estava se espatifando dentro do peito. Agora eu sabia o significado da expressão 'coração partido'. Levantei a mão que ainda estava colada na dela e soltei. Peguei o anel com cuidado, embora estivesse com vontade de fazê-lo uma bola dourada e jogar longe e coloquei na palma da mão dela. Por um momento me deixei acariciar a cicatriz que me lembrava do perigo que eu era na vida dela. Fechei os dedos dela ao redor dele. Olhei pra ela e forcei um sorriso. Precisava sair dali pra poder tirar a máscara.  
"Você fez o certo."  
Ela me chamou chorosa... que droga!!!!! Não faz isso comigo, por favor! A cada choro e lágrima me quebrava mais por dentro. Precisava mentir com maior convicção pra sair dali.  
"Não se preocupe comigo! Eu estou bem!"

"Não vá embora, por favor!!!" Por que ela desperdiçava o sentimento dela comigo ainda??? Por que ela ainda fazia isso comigo? Mas eu não tinha condições de ir embora. Eu ia me torturar ficando aqui, vendo-a seguir a vida. Mas não conseguiria sair da vida dela de novo. Minha vida não teria sentido.  
"Eu vou ficar. Não vou embora."  
"Promete?" Os soluços se aglomeravam na minha garganta.  
"Prometo, Bella!" e desci correndo sumindo pela mata.  
Dor. Eu só liberaria tudo se estivesse numa distância segura da minha família, mas alguns soluços saíram nesse meio tempo. Minha família estava espalhada na frente da casa. Alice e Carlisle a frente com cara de preocupados. Eu passei direto, enquanto Alice gritava.  
"Eu não sabia!"  
"ME DEIXE SOZINHO! POR FAVOR!" – Minha voz quebrou no final enquanto me afastava deles. Ia em direção a clareira. Bloqueei os pensamentos deles. Quando cheguei a uma distância saudável. Soltei toda dor num grito... e solucei várias vezes.


	2. O dia seguinte

**Bella's POV**

Uma baita dor de cabeça e vazia. Isso resumia exatamente como estava me sentindo essa manhã. O barulho do despertador era como se eu estivesse com a cabeça dentro de um sino, e estivessem fazendo-o tocar. Desliguei e voltei com a cabeça no travesseiro.  
"Hora de acordar e conversar!"  
Não acredito. Charlie no meu quarto? Querendo conversar? Definitivamente, esse não era meu dia.  
"Estou estourando de dor de cabeça, pai! Pode deixar pra depois?"  
"Não mesmo! O que você está pensando? Você está _noiva_ do Jacob! Como pôde sair correndo sei lá pra onde-"  
"Itália!"  
Ele me olhou assustado, engoliu a seco e continuou. - "pra _Itália_ só pra tirar o Edward de problemas?"  
"OK..." - tudo latejava. - "Posso ir à escola?" Eu queria me enterrar no travesseiro, mas se tivesse que aturar Charlie querendo conversar, eu teria que me esforçar e ir para a escola.  
"Jacob está lá embaixo!"  
Não, Não, Não!... Tudo o que eu não queria estava acontecendo exatamente naquele dia? Hoje que eu não queria falar com ninguém?! Os personagens principais da minha vida aparecem?  
"Acho melhor você colocar a aliança e não deixá-la perdida no chão do seu quarto!"  
Eu olhei pro chão e lá estava ela. Uma verdadeira algema... Nunca me senti tão burra em toda minha vida como naquele exato momento. Como encontrar Jacob? Como tratá-lo como noivo quando definitivamente meu coração havia finalmente reencontrado seu dono? Droga de promessa!  
"Posso me arrumar então?"  
Charlie ficou vermelho e saiu do quarto. Peguei a primeira roupa que vi no armário. Depois que percebi que era azul. Meu inconsciente e meu consciente estavam andando em terreno perigoso... O que raios eu estava fazendo comigo mesma?  
Desci. E dei de cara com Jacob sério olhando pra mim.  
"Oi"  
"Oi" sem vontade alguma.  
"Está de ressaca?" - ele estava tentando parecer que tudo estava normal, quando não estava. Minha cabeça estourava!  
"Me deixa comer e tomar um remédio em paz por alguns instantes?" Fui grossa. Arrependi-me logo depois. Ele não merecia. "Desculpa, Jake! Desculpa mesmo... É que-"  
"Toma seu café e vamos"  
Tomei tudo junto com um analgésico bem forte. Lavei a louça e me preparei pra sair. Quando percebi uma moto no quintal.

"Cadê a chave da caminhonete?"  
"Você vai comigo na moto!" Ok. O remédio devia estar fazendo efeito, porque eu não devia estar ouvindo isso... Por isso eu ri! Sério... Eu soltei uma gargalhada, e o pior, é que eu não sabia como parar. "O que tem de tão engraçado?"  
"Pára a brincadeira... me dá a chave da caminhonete!"  
"Não você vai comigo na moto!" ele estava irritado. Tinha motivos, mas eu conseguia irritar ele mais ainda.  
"Não, não vou!" - Nunca fui tão firme na minha vida.  
Ele ficou me encarando e eu o encarei de volta. Realmente, essa não era eu.  
Ele saiu andando pra caminhonete com a minha chave na mão.  
"O que você está fazendo?!"  
"Realizando seu desejo, madame! Nós vamos de caminhonete!"  
Comecei a rir de novo. Meu mau humor estava se transformando em ironia o tempo todo.  
"Nós? Desde quando você estuda na mesma escola que eu?"  
"Desde ontem. Mas você estava dormindo depois da sua aventura em salvar o sanguessuga"  
"Não fala dele!" Como ele me irritava hoje? Estava sendo uma tarefa extremamente fácil pra ele hoje.  
Ele me ignorou. "Então? Vamos para a escola ou você prefere ficar discutindo?"  
Bufei, tropecei, mas entrei no carro.  
Ele deu a partida e fomos até a escola.  
Enquanto ele acertava o carro na vaga, meus olhos focalizaram o volvo prata estacionando logo atrás do meu.  
Meu coração parou. E olhava pro retrovisor do meu carro numa tentativa de inutilmente saber quem estava dirigindo. Nem percebi que Jacob estava do lado de fora do carro esperando eu abrir a porta do meu lado e sair.  
"Vai ficar trancada aí?" Ele falou bufando percebendo aonde eu estava olhando. Abri a porta lentamente. E saí no exato momento que Edward saiu do carro também. Ele saiu junto com toda a família. Eu fiquei estática olhando pra ele. O coração a mil por segundo. Ele saiu andando em direção a secretaria. Mas me deu um olhar de canto e um sorriso. O meu sorriso. Aí tropecei de novo. Minhas pernas tinham derretido?

Jacob veio andando do meu lado, com seu corpo duas vezes maior que o meu. E eu me arrastando. Até o prédio da minha aula. Que droga do lado da secretaria? Era perseguição.  
Jacob parou na minha frente, segurando a chave da caminhonete na frente dos meus olhos. Fui pegar. Ele segurou firme.  
"Legal estamos brincando de cabo de força?" ironia _mode on_... Que droga eu não era assim, mas não conseguia evitar. Ele ficou olhando pra mim, o que aumentava a culpa em meu ser.  
"Só queria te avisar que ainda sou seu NOIVO..."  
"Não preciso de aviso. Eu sei."  
"Mais que isso. Eu não fugi de você, e nem te deixei no estado deplorável que você ficou quando ele foi embora! E nunca o faria!" OK. Essa doeu.  
"Eu também sei disso!" não consegui esconder a tristeza na minha voz dessa vez. Não gostava de lembrar. Ele continuava segurando a chave. Estávamos nos encarando como se desafiando um ao outro até onde o outro conseguia ir. "Posso ir para a minha aula? Ou você quer ficar segurando a minha chave pelo restante do dia? Se for assim eu ficaria dormindo!"  
"Me dá um beijo!"  
Eu ri. Estava com dor de cabeça. O amor da minha vida havia voltado no exato momento em que estava noiva e estava no prédio ao lado, com certeza ouvindo a conversa... E o meu noivo vem e pede um beijo... Era pra rir. Virei pra porta do prédio puxando a chave que ele prendeu entre seus dedos. Puxou-me e me deu um beijo. Eu não consegui... Eu já fizera isso antes... Várias vezes até! Mas hoje não. Fiquei parada até ele acabar. Ele parou e olhou pra mim com um ar triste.  
"Posso?" Estava enojada comigo mesmo. Porque não conseguia beijar o Jacob sem pensar no Edward? Porque não conseguia tratá-lo como antes?

"Te vejo no refeitório?"  
O refeitório... Droga! "Não."  
"Posso ir a sua sala?"  
"Não. Quero ficar sozinha! Por favor!" Os olhos dele ficaram tristes... Não... Não queria isso. Mas também não queria que ele levasse mais patadas por hoje. "Te vejo na saída, então, Jake... na caminhonete." Ele ficou me fintando triste. "Prometo!" E me deixei fazer um carinho no rosto dele. Ele suspirou.  
"Ok!" Ele saiu em direção ao seu prédio. Eu suspirei e virei pra entrar no meu prédio. Foi quando o vi. Na porta da secretaria olhando pra mim. Como uma estátua perfeitamente esculpida. Os olhos estavam claros hoje. Derretidos. Tristes. Num esforço sobre-humano desviei o meu olhar do magnetismo do dele e entrei no prédio para minha aula.


	3. The decision

**Edward's POV**

Cacei, até não conseguir mais engolir uma gota de sangue garganta a baixo. A dor ainda estava lá. Meu coração de pedra havia se partido de tal maneira que era doloroso demais. Mas eu pedi por isso. Na verdade, não era isso que eu queria?! Que ela seguisse em frente como se eu não existisse? E agora percebia como fui burro e masoquista. Mas não ia embora. Isso era um fato. Não agüentaria ir de novo. Preferia morrer sabendo que ela estava feliz e bem, do que não vê-la nunca mais.  
Estava deitado imóvel na clareira, quando o sol começou a sair no horizonte. Passados alguns momentos (ou horas, não sei!) me levantei e corri pra casa. Ao chegar, me deparo com Rosalie. _Vai nos fazer ir embora de novo? _  
"Não." Respondi rudemente. Ela se surpreendeu.  
_Edward, quero falar com você_. Carlisle falou comigo em pensamento. Eu assenti e fomos ao seu escritório. Esme estava lá e me recebeu com um abraço de consolo. Na certa Alice tinha visto o que aconteceu.  
_Como você está meu filho?_  
"Tá doendo, mas era o melhor! Pra ela!" A voz engasgou no final. Ela deu um sorriso triste. E acariciou meu cabelo.  
"Você resolveu ficar." Carlisle falou.  
"Sim"  
"Tem certeza?"  
"Simplesmente, seria muito mais doloroso ir embora de novo."  
_Você vai agüentar vê-la se casar?_  
Não ia esconder a expressão de dor pro meu pai. Eu sabia mentir, mas não queria. Ele também fez uma ao ver a minha.  
"Acho que sair daqui e deixá-la... seria muito pior." Ou como se estivessem me matando. Literalmente.  
"Você vai lutar por ela, filho!" Ele falou com uma certeza de quem me conhecia a uma centena de anos. Realmente. Ele estava certo.  
"Se ela não estiver feliz... sim! Vamos ver." – Eu sabia que ia lutar mesmo assim, mas deixa isso só pra mim... e Alice.  
Aliás, cadê Alice? Comecei perscrutar os pensamentos dos meus irmãos e de Esme na procura de achá-la, mas eles estavam bloqueando tudo relacionado a ela.  
"Ela saiu." Carlisle falou somente.  
"Saiu? Assim?! E deixou o Jasper?" eu estava confuso.  
"É." Vai se arrumar, porque vocês vão ver a matrícula de vocês no colégio

Quando saí todos estavam arrumados. Esperando a mim e a Alice. Não levou alguns segundos pra me arrumar, quando ouvi o carro. _Tenho novidades!_ Ouvi-a pensando. Imediatamente fui pra entrada da casa. Todos entravam no Volvo. Ela olhava pra mim sorridente satisfeita consigo mesma, mas me bloqueava em pensamentos.

"Entra, irmãozinho!"

"Cadê as 'novidades'?"

Ela sorriu abertamente. "Você verá!" e pulou pro banco do carona. Entrei no carro. _Seja rápido! E pare perto da secretaria!_ Olhei pra ela. Ela simplesmente fingia que nada estava acontecendo. Tentei ler o que se passava pela cabeça dela, mas ela apenas pensava em seu Porshe da Itália, testando várias cores. Sorriu maliciosamente pra mim. Dei-me por vencido e apenas dirigi.  
Enquanto me dirigia pra dita vaga que Alice tinha em pensamento vi uma caminhonete vermelha extremamente conhecida pra mim. O que raios Alice tinha em mente? Hesitei e ela percebeu. _Não se atreva a parar em outro lugar, Edward!_ Ela gritou em pensamento e fez uma carranca. Então estacionei. Os outros integrantes do carro ficaram apreensivos com o que poderia acontecer, mas desliguei o carro com calma e todos desceram ficando somente eu e Alice dentro do carro.

"O que você está planejando fazer?" eu perguntei com toda sinceridade. Ela era a irmã que eu mais gostava, e a que mais me entendia.

"Já falei que você vai ver... na hora certa!" – Ela disse com seu tom moleca mais carinhosa. – "Agora, desce!" mandou.

Desci do carro no exato momento que Bella o fez também. Todos fingiram que tinham saído do carro naquele momento. Não sei se estavam fazendo isso pra que eu me distraísse. Nem tentei ler os pensamentos deles, como também não olhei pra ela. Não tinha coragem de vê-la do lado daquele cachorro. Mas ela estava estática... OLHANDO PRA MIM... Se meu coração batesse ele iria estar a mil por hora. Fiquei feliz, porque ainda causava um impacto nela. Jasper percebeu o que eu estava sentindo. _Ela está apaixonada por você ainda, cara! Eu posso sentir!_ Ouvi quando ele falou comigo nos pensamentos enquanto começávamos a ir numa velocidade natural dos humanos em direção a secretaria. Essa afirmativa me deu uma vontade sorrir. Então olhei pra ela de canto de olho, enquanto ela começava a andar em direção a sua aula, e dei um sorriso. Jasper vibrou atrás. _Cara,você tinha que ver como ela se sentiu!_  
Alice parou do meu lado. _Viu?_ Eu olhei pra ela, enquanto entrávamos na secretaria. Era isso? Porque será que eu achava que tinha mais por vir?! Porque eu conhecia aquela baixinha.

Falamos com a secretária que simplesmente se hipnotizou com a nossa presença. E liberou matrícula e tudo o mais que nós pedíssemos.  
Enquanto ela via a papelada para nós irmos para a aula. Eu ouvi meu nome. Por uma voz que simplesmente me irritou profundamente. Jacob. _Esse sanguessuga tinha que voltar? Agora que tudo estava dando certo? _Devo ter feito uma carranca muito grande, porque Jasper começou a jogar ondas de calma e mandar ordens pra mudar minha expressão. Nem a calma no ambiente conseguiu me fazer deixar de me sentir furioso com aquele vira-lata. "Vou lá fora!"

Alice vibrou. Eu estava fazendo exatamente o que ela queria. Rolei os olhos, enquanto saía pela porta. E os vi. Eles estavam vindo em direção ao prédio do lado, mas nenhum dos dois me viu. Encostei-me na parede. Os pensamentos de Jacob estavam irritadíssimos e tristes. _Como ela pode defendê-lo depois de tudo o que ele fez?_ Bela havia me defendido? Como assim? Eles pararam na frente do portão do prédio dela. Ele parou na sua frente e segurou a chave perante os olhos dela, Ela segurou e puxou, mas ele não largou. Ele estava provocando ela! Bufei e fiquei observando e ouvindo.

"Legal estamos brincando de cabo de força?" – Essa me surpreendeu! Eu nunca tinha recebido um fora desse tamanho. Acho que nunca a tinha visto responder alguém assim. Porém, no rosto dela logo transpareceu uma expressão diferente. Culpa se não me enganava. Não parecia estar feliz...

"Só queria te avisar que ainda sou seu NOIVO..." Isso era um ultimato? A fúria subiu e eu senti a onda de calma enviada por Jasper de dentro da secretaria.

"Não preciso de aviso. Eu sei." Como ela tinha mudado, estava mais segura... Pelo menos mais firme nas suas frases.

"Mais que isso. Eu não fugi de você, e nem te deixei no estado deplorável que você ficou quando ele foi embora! E nunca o faria!" Uma dor enorme me invadiu. Eu vi a imagem que Jacob lembrou. Ver Bella daquele jeito era extremamente doloroso pra mim, mais por saber que a culpa era minha. E por saber que Jacob jamais faria isso com ela realmente.

"Eu também sei disso!" Ela ficou triste. Agora um soluço simplesmente saiu da minha garganta, baixinho. Droga! Mais onda de calma. Eles ficaram se encarando, até que eu vi Bella dar um sorriso sarcástico.

"Posso ir para a minha aula? Ou você quer ficar segurando a minha chave pelo restante do dia? Se for assim eu ficaria dormindo!" Eu ri. Não agüentei. Essa é minha garota... Quer dizer, era.

"Me dá um beijo!" – Jasper mandou mais onda de calma... Mas dessa vez de forma quase violenta. Será que ele sentiu que eu estava quase saindo daqui e esmurrando a cara do cachorro?

E ela riu. E ele a beijou a força! Prendi minha mandíbula e virei o rosto. Bloqueei as imagens que Jacob enviava em seus pensamentos. _Por que ela não responde?_ Virei e vi que ela estava parada. Eu fiquei confuso. Um verdadeiro misto de emoções circulava em mim: tristeza, raiva, e, por incrível que pareça, alívio.

"Posso?"

"Te vejo no refeitório?"

"Não." – Por que não?! Será que é porque eu estaria lá?

"Posso ir a sua sala?"

"Não. Quero ficar sozinha, por favor!" Será que ela queria ficar sozinha mesmo, ou simplesmente não ficar com ele? Droga, Edward, ela é noiva dele! Existem momentos que os humanos ficam assim mesmo! Mas pelos pensamentos dele... Aquilo era novo. O que me dava muita alegria e tristeza de ver que ela estava infeliz. Mas ela mudou o tom de novo. Culpa e, pra minha dor, carinho "Te vejo na saída, então, Jake... na caminhonete. Prometo!" E levou a mão fazendo um carinho no rosto dele. A diferença entre nós... Para ela era muito melhor fazer carinho numa fonte de calor do que em um iceberg.

"Ok!" Quando ele saiu, ela me viu. Nós ficamos nos olhando de longe. Não sei por quanto tempo. Ela era linda! Como eu amava aquela humana com todas as forças! Foi aí que mesmo sabendo que Jacob poderia ser melhor, eu não iria desistir dela! Por nada. Ela relutantemente se virou e entrou no prédio. Eu fiquei imóvel.

_Boa decisão!_ Alice chegou ao meu lado.

"Por que você não me deixa ver o que vai acontecer?!"

"Pra você agir da forma que seu coração mandar e não sua mente!"

"Você não podia ter visto isso! Você não vê os lobos!"

"A-há. Essa manhã eu estava lá perto da casa dela. Eu vi tudo. Ela conversando com o pai, ela chamando por você enquanto dormia, ela brigando com o cachorro. Tudo!" E me mostrou cada cena com detalhes.

"Você não devia-"

"Estamos atrasados!" - Rosalie chegou ao nosso lado com toda a família. Alice sorriu pra mim e nos dirigimos cada um pra sua sala.


	4. O desafio

**Bella's POV**

Lá estava eu, em plena aula de Espanhol. Mas se me perguntarem o que a professora falou em qualquer minuto durante a aula eu não vou saber. Meus pensamentos estavam em uma estátua de mármore mais humana que eu já havia visto. Os olhos de topázio derretidos nos meus. Tudo me lembrava à clareira naquele dia. O primeiro beijo. Os outros que vieram. Tudo estava se passando em minha mente e não podia, ou conseguia, evitar. Ele havia mentido pra mim e eu acreditei! E fiquei noiva do meu melhor amigo! Quanta burrada! Uma em cima da outra. Na minha testa devia estar escrito BURRA num letreiro luminoso.

O sinal tocou. Todos começaram a sair da sala. Ângela veio me ver com uma expressão preocupada.

"O que houve contigo?"

"Só pensando que em minha testa deve estar um grande letreiro escrito: BURRA." Fui o mais sincera que eu podia.

"Por que isso?!" Ela sorriu confusa. A resposta era tão simples que em duas palavras tudo se explicava.

"Edward voltou." E a reação era previsível: Ela ficou pasma.

"E você descobriu que ainda é completamente apaixonada por ele..."

"Como se eu não soubesse..." Eu estava desanimada.

"Oh my God!" Ela estava sem expressão de tão pasma. A próxima pergunta era também óbvia e previsível. "E o Jacob?"

"Resolveu estudar aqui!"

"O quê?" Agora eu consegui equiparar o espanto e surpresa dela a minha confusão.

"É."

"E aí?! O que você vai fazer?" – Ângela perguntou quase que nervosa. É. Nervosa seria a expressão perfeita para ela nesse momento.

"E aí que eu não sei o que fazer-" - Alguém fingiu um pigarro na porta da sala.

E aí o mundo parou de rodar. E o meu coração pulou dentro do peito como há muito tempo não o fazia. E em resposta a isso, recebi o meu sorriso torto. Na porta da sala, estava o exemplar mais perfeito da beleza na Terra. E eu completamente deslumbrada. Ângela, por uns segundos, também ficou boquiaberta. Como ele conseguia ficar cada vez mais bonito? Ele estava com um suéter vinho e uma calça jeans.  
Simplesmente perfeito e com meu sorriso torto.

"Olá meninas!"

Demorou um pouco pra uma das duas demorar para sair do deslumbramento. E a primeira a fazê-lo foi Ângela. "Ed-Edward, você voltou!" Foi uma exclamação que beirava o engraçado, se eu conseguisse pensar em algo naquele momento, com certeza eu riria.

"Sim." Ele não retirou o olhar dos meus enquanto falara com ela. Ela percebeu o clima.

"Hã... Bella! Eu... hmm...Vou pro refeitório." E foi andando pra fora da sala. E veio a pergunta de novo: "e Jacob?"

"Não diga onde estou..." Ela assentiu. E saiu.

Estávamos sós.

Quando me dei conta ele estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da minha, exatamente onde Ângela estava há alguns segundos atrás. Meu coração disparado dentro do peito parecia que ia saltar pela boca. E eu... Bem... Estava hiperventilando. Quanto tempo eu não sentia isso? Podia dizer que foi desde aquele dia da clareira. Onde e quando ele me deixou. O silêncio se mantinha até que ele riu baixinho, meio envergonhado.

"Posso ficar aqui com você?" A voz musical dele ressoou baixa e aveludada pelos meus ouvidos. Que pergunta era aquela? A resposta era tão óbvia!

"Claro!" Minha mente rodou a pergunta de novo: E Jacob? Joguei a pergunta pro fundo da minha mente, ao invés de analisá-la.

"Pensava que você queria ficar sozinha..." Ele ouviu a conversa, ou a discussão com Jacob.

Suspirei. "Continua ouvindo a conversa dos outros, né?!"

"Não posso evitar... principalmente quando você está em jogo." Se tinha como meu coração bater mais rápido, eu descobri naquele momento. Mas... Como assim eu estava em jogo? Ele sorriu. "Como senti falta disso!"

"De que?" saiu como um suspiro... Estava ficando completamente sem ar.

"Das batidas do seu coração com relação a mim." Ele olhou pra mim. Pára de olhar pra mim assim... Cadê meu mau humor quando precisava dele? Ao contrário, parecia que estava num mundo de completa e total felicidade. _Bella, foco!_ Minha mente gritava para mim.

"Como assim eu estou em jogo?" Eu sabia que não devia perguntar, mas minha curiosidade era mais forte do que eu. Sempre.

"Eu vim aqui pra te dizer que eu não estou desistindo de você! Pelo contrário, estou de _volta_ na _sua vida_ pra valer!" Ele enfatizou suas palavras de forma a não ter mal-entendidos. Mas, mesmo assim, meu cérebro parecia uma geléia e não conseguia acreditar.

"..." Eu não sabia o que falar. As lágrimas encheram meus olhos. Ele acariciou meu rosto com as costas da sua mão. _Você não pode fazer isso com o Jacob!_ Meu cérebro gritava. Minha razão gritava também _Cadê o bom senso, Bella?_

"Edward, por favor..." Essa frase exigiu uma força tão grande de mim que eu não me controlava mais. Ele estava tão próximo de mim. Ele se inclinou e encostou seus lábios nos meus de um jeito sutil e rápido. Macio. Gelado e quente ao mesmo tempo.

Aí ele parou. E levantou se afastando de mim rapidamente com uma meia carranca no rosto. E eu estava boba. Ou melhor, completamente boba... Sem ar... Sem razão... Simplesmente havia enlouquecido. E fiquei estática por ver o motivo da carranca.

Jacob parou na porta e viu Edward na mesma sala que eu. Olhou pra mim e percebeu (apesar da vã tentativa de disfarçar) a minha cara de abobada e culpada.

"Pensei que você quisesse ficar sozinha!" ele estava irritado. Com toda a razão até...

"Eu queria pensar..." Foi só o que eu consegui dizer. Aliás, já sentia meu rosto queimando, algo que me denunciava ainda mais... Odeio isso!

"E ele te ajuda a pensar, não é?! Eu só te atrapalho!" Ele estava furioso!

"Jake, pára de bobeira, por favor! Foi nada..." Agora a carranca foi de Edward.

"Bobeira? Eu fiquei com você! Eu fiz você sorrir de novo! Ele te abandonou! O que você vê nesse sanguessuga?"

"PÁRA!" Eu dei um ultimato para a tremedeira do meu noivo. Foi quando eu percebi que Edward já estava em posição de ataque. Virei pra ele. "VOCÊ TAMBÉM EDWARD! FICA DIREITO" O sinal tocou. Eu dei um suspiro e peguei todo o mau humor que havia em mim. É ele havia voltado pra valer. "Eu tenho aula. Suponho que vocês dois também tenham. EU PRECISO PENSAR! E ISSO VALE PARA OS DOIS." E saí, tropeçando e andando. Não sei se seria uma boa idéia largar os dois na mesma sala sozinhos... Mas para meu alívio estava chegando alunos pra terem aula ali. E fui pra minha aula de Biologia. Onde você se meteu Isabella Marie Swan?

A aula passou da mesma forma que a de Espanhol: Eu pensando e a aula rolando. Ao tocar o sinal, eu saí lentamente e fui em direção a minha caminhonete. Jacob não estava lá ainda, portanto encostei-me à lataria e fiquei vendo as pessoas normais com seus problemas de relacionamentos normais passarem. Até que vi Jake vindo em minha direção. Eu tinha que admitir que ele era lindo... E grande. Na verdade, era enorme. Eu sumia do lado dele. Mas ele me tratava com tanto carinho. É verdade! Eu estava me sentindo culpada por tudo nesse dia. Eu havia tratado ele como um cachorro. E ainda havia o fato de que havia beijado Edward. Não tinha como evitar, mas ele era o meu _noivo_! Ele não tinha me abandonado! Edward teria que se esforçar pra me ter de volta. E eu ia adorar vê-lo fazer o que eu fiz no início... Sorri com o pensamento. Recebi um sorriso de volta de Jake.

"Finalmente um sorriso seu!"

"Desculpa, Jake! É sério! Eu estou meio confusa!" - Pra não dizer completamente.

"Eu vou passar por cima do que aconteceu naquela sala." - Eu abri a boca pra falar ele me interrompeu. - "Eu sei que rolou... Só me dê uma chance de provar que eu sou melhor que ele pra você!"

Legal! Os dois pedindo chances... Isso é interessante (pra não dizer um saco!) "Edward pediu a mesma coisa!"

Jake riu nervoso, irritado... Sei lá. "Vamos ver quem fica com o prêmio então!"

Essa eu tive que rir. Meu bom humor voltou... Isso era ótimo! "Virei um troféu!"

Ele riu. O clima ruim tinha passado, mas a gente estava tão amigo... "E eu saí na frente!", mostrando pra aliança que fazia questão de usar também.

Eu rí. "Vamos embora, meu lobinho!" Empurrando de brincadeira o braço dele.

Ele bateu continência com um ar divertido no rosto. Eu gargalhei com o gesto. "Sim, futura senhora Black!" E abriu a porta caminhonete. Eu entrei, ainda sorrindo. Ele foi para o seu lado, deu a partida e se inclinou me dando um pequeno selinho. Depois, fez a manobra pra sair. O Volvo fez a mesma manobra e emparelhou com a caminhonete. O vidro abriu e pude ver a cara divertida de Alice dando um tchauzinho. Rosalie emburrada. Emmet e Jasper olhando pra mim com um olhar divertido. Edward com um olhar provocativo.

"Que vença o melhor, cachorro!" Edward falou com as mãos no volante.

"Que sou eu!" - Jacob soltou.

"DUVIDO!" - e deu meu sorriso torto, acelerando com o carro e sumindo pela estrada.


	5. O desafio parte 2

**N/A: **Para todos que estão lendo a fic! Nossa! Eu fico super feliz a cada review que vocês me dão! Um agradecimento todo especial a cada uma de vocês e a esperança de que vocês continuem gostando!

Obrigada - Elise Garcia, Adelia28, Mary Maundrell, Isa C., Ana Smith!

Mandy! Eu nem acredito que você está aqui também... RS... Estou fazendo pequenas alterações da versão do Orkut. Adorei te ver aqui, flor! Bjão!

Agora vamos ao post!

***

**Edward's POV**

Acelerei o carro e saí na frente. Havia escutado tudo o que o cachorro havia conversado com Bella. Ela estava com o humor melhor, o que não me alegrava muito em vista do beijo que eles deram no carro. Alice vira tudo o que acontecera na sala nesta manhã, menos a parte com Jacob. Quando eu fui pra sala de Biologia ela estava lá saltitando de ansiedade. O professor não tinha entrado na sala ainda quando eu me sentei ao seu lado. Ela falava tão baixo que só eu ouvia.

"Ameeei!!!!! Jasper estava ligado lá também! Ele falou que ela estava completamente apaixonada! E você? Completamente também!" ela falou sorrindo.

"De mim eu sei..."

"Mas ele captou uma esfera extremamente furiosa depois. Pra mim ficou tudo escuro, isso quer dizer que Jacob entrou né?! Como ficou?! O que aconteceu?" A pilha dela parecia nunca se esgotar...

"Bem... eu quase voei em cima dele... mas a Bella controlou bem a situação. Embora minha raiva por ele ainda esteja latente não só nessa manhã!"

"Eu entendo, irmãozinho! Mas agora... é contigo!"

"O que você quer dizer?" Realmente eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer com isso.

"Ué... reconquista... você vai ter que reconquistá-la... deixar ela louca por você, assim como você é por ela!"

Eu sorri. Era isso mesmo que eu estava ouvindo? Alice estava dando dica de revista feminina pra mim?

"Isso é tão revista teen, Alice! Tão Oprah..." Ela fez uma careta e ficou séria.

"É sério, Edward! Não se esqueça... você entrou numa briga feia... Você a largou visando o 'melhor', mas Jacob ficou... Eles vão casar!"

Fiquei sério. O que eu poderia fazer pra reconquistá-la. Ela tinha se apaixonado por mim sem nenhum esforço meu... e agora?! Fiquei pensativo a aula inteira.

O sinal tocou e eu ainda estava pensando quando me levantei e fui andando com Alice para o carro.

Jasper, Emmet e Rosalie nos encontraram no caminho para o Volvo. Jasper cochichou com Alice. "Por que ele está tão preocupado?"

"Bella."

_Cara... Faça com que ela veja o quanto você a ama. Ela te ama tanto assim também, mas precisa se certificar disso! Precisa saber que você não a deixará de novo. _

Olhei pra Jasper com um sorriso. Enquanto chegávamos todos pararam pra ouvir a conversa que se passava perto da caminhonete.

"Você com certeza vai ganhar desse cachorro convencido! E acredite nisso, por favor!" Alice disse com a mão no meu ombro.

Eu ri. Rosalie emburrada falou. "Essa menina é cega! Largar você por aquilo fedorento..." Não fui só eu que se surpreendeu com a fala de Rosalie. _Todos_ pararam e olharam pra ela. "O que foi? É verdade!"

"Então, irmãozinho! Estamos unidos na sua luta contra o cachorro! Eu adoraria castrá-lo, mas você não vai deixar, não é?!" – Emmet disse fazendo a todos gargalhar dentro do carro. Eu fiz uma cara de dor... pelo menos eu acho que ficou visível pra minha família, pois Jasper começou a tentar me animar. A caminhonete iniciou a manobra.

"Comecemos agora!" – Eu falei me recuperando do selinho deles, ligando o carro e fazendo a manobra a fim de emparelhar o carro. Alice viu a cara irritada do cachorro com aquilo e sorriu. Abaixei o vidro.

"Que vença o melhor!" Falei com a maior das provocações que eu podia. Era realmente divertido provocar o vira-lata.

"Que sou eu!" - Jacob soltou. Eu tive que rir. Vi Alice dando tchauzinho e Emmet caindo na gargalhada no banco de trás do carro com Jasper. Rosalie estava quase tendo um acesso de nojo dele. _Tadinho... ele se acha... _

"DUVIDO!" – Eu falei com bastante ênfase. Olhei pra Bella dei o meu sorriso torto, e acelerei o carro. Eu sorri com o fato de que o coração dela disparou com o meu sorriso.

"Eu estou adorando isso! Nunca a escola foi tão interessante!" Eu tive que soltar arrancando gargalhadas dentro do carro.

"Digo o mesmo!" – Emmet disse ainda gargalhando, junto com Jasper.

"Ele ficou irritadíssimo! Edward, parabéns! Sua auto-confiança foi ótima!"

"Obrigado, Jasper!" Agradeci e acabei ficando sério de novo. – "Gente, isso é sério! Eu tenho que tê-la de volta!"

"Pode contar conosco!" – Alice falou em nome de todos, olhando para todos.

"Uma condição!" – Emmet colocou. Lá vai ele...

"Qual?" Perguntei receoso.

"Você transformá-la quando conseguir!" Eu quase nunca via Emmet falar sério na minha longa vida, porém ele estava.

Bufei e prendi minha mandíbula. Não queria pensar naquilo. Alice percebeu. – "Ahhh você vai, Edward Cullen! Senão vai ser eu!"

Estava sem saída. Olhei pra Rosalie. _Não concordo com essa loucura tanto quanto você, mas eles estão certos, Edward. Se você a quer, você terá que fazê-lo! _Perdi meu único ponto de apoio. Abaixei a cabeça e suspirei.

"OK!"

Quando estacionamos em casa. Todos saíram em festa. Alice preparava o closet de Bella com Rosalie. Emmet gargalhava com Jasper em 'modos-de-se-espantar-um-lobo-de-sua-futura-irmã'.

Eu sentei no piano e comecei a tocar uma nova composição. Era triste, retratava bem o que eu sentia. Esme amava me ouvir tocando. Ela sentia o que a música exprimia. Então, se sentou ao meu lado e acariciou meus cabelos com os olhos fechados, deixando a canção fluir para dentro de si. "Tudo o que você quiser, será seu!" Dei minhas notas finais e olhei para ela. "Ela já é sua... só não sabe ainda!" Eu sorri e abracei minha mãe. Essa era definitivamente a minha família.


	6. PRECISO DE PAZ!

**Bella's POV**

Fiz a comida de Charlie. Arrumei a casa, mandei um email pra Renee avisando que estava tudo bem. Deitei na cama e fiquei olhando pro teto. Por que estava me sentindo tão confusa? Antes era tudo tão fácil! Pior que eu tinha a sensação de estar dificultando as coisas. O beijo em Edward saiu tão natural, tão certo, enquanto que, naquele mesmo dia, Jacob não passara de um bom amigo. Não conseguira beijá-lo direito, nem ao menos andar de mãos dadas. Olhei a aliança em cima da estante do quarto. Não deveria ser assim... ela não deveria estar ali. Nem tentando ser escondida, enquanto eu andava pela escola. Chegava a ser triste essa situação!  
Olhei o som do carro, "meio" destruído. Da noite que se seguiu a "festa", o dia que ele foi embora... o dia em que fui buscá-lo em Volterra. Como ele me abraçara e beijara. Como ele falou que tudo era mentira e que ele realmente me amava. E como eu me senti fazendo tudo isso... como se estivesse, finalmente, completa de novo. Como havia acordado nessa manhã? Faltando uma parte bem grande do meu coração. Que reencontrei no beijo naquela sala. Jacob falava que Edward era meu vício... bem, acho que realmente era. E pior... Era um vício incurável. Quanto mais você tinha, mais você queria...

Por que eu estava confusa entao? Se todas as respostas levavam a Edward afinal? Talvez por causa do tempo em que ele esteve fora e que eu tive que sobreviver aos trancos e barrancos. Talvez, porque eu havia prometido a Jacob que se Edward não voltasse dentro de um ano eu noivaria com ele... a droga foi que ele voltou uma semana depois de completar um ano de sua partida! E tudo voltar com tamanha (ou maior) intensidade. O barulho de um carro estacionando em frente a minha casa, não me tirou dos pensamentos, mas a batida na janela, sim.

"O que você está...? Hmm... Por que? Hã..." - Eu não conseguia formular uma frase depois do deslumbramento. Ele estava exatamente ali... escalando a parede e a árvore que ficava perto do meu quarto.

"Posso entrar?" A voz aveludada dele ressoou pelo quarto e pelos meus ouvidos.

"C-claro!" - Eu sabia que era um erro, mas abri a janela para que ele entrasse. Não levou um segundo pra ele estar em pé atrás de mim. Ele sorriu.

"Oi!"  
Eu sorri. A simplicidade que não era tão característica dele, chegava a ser engraçada. Mas eu tinha que ser dura...

"Posso perguntar o que raios você está fazendo aqui?!"

"Vim te ver!" OK! meu coração amou essa parte, mas mantive o tom desinteressado.

"Eu ouvi o barulho do carro, mas não o vejo!" Falei olhando lá pra fora.

"Eu o escondi, pro Charlie ou outra pessoa não ver que eu estou aqui! Afinal... Ele deixou claro que não me queria perto de você!" Aquilo era estranho.

"E por que você não veio correndo?! Pelo que me lembro você pode fazer isso... E bem rápido!" Ele sorriu embaraçado. Acho que ele não esperava a minha reação desinteressada [super entre aspas, diga-se de passagem] e questionadora. Tudo bem, questionadora ele devia até esperar, mas não tanto.

"Bem, eu estava vindo de Port Angeles. Esme queria um livro e me pediu pra ir lá." Aquilo estava muito estranho...

"Você costumava ser melhor mentiroso, Edward!" Aquilo o atingiu. Por alguns segundos eu pude ver que o machucara. Mas ele deu um sorriso triste depois.

"Eu resolvi nunca mais mentir pra você!" Ele falou com uma voz triste.

"Interessante isso!" - eu estava com uma peninha. Uma vontade de abraçá-lo... Mas não ia ser tão fácil assim! Não podia! - "Por que você está tentando mentir agora?"

"Porque eu não queria correr... eu só queria chegar aqui... e dirigir me dá tempo pra pensar."

"OK." - O clima estava estranho. Aliás, era eu que estava fazendo o mesmo ficar estranho.

"Sabe eu também preciso pensar! E com vocês dois me cercando dessa maneira, fica meio difícil." - Você precisa fazer isso! Você precisa fazer isso... eu precisava me convencer que expulsá-lo seria uma boa!

"Eu sei. Mas eu preciso tentar... Eu preciso tê-la de volta!" Meu coração se partiu em pedacinhos... Como ele era lindo e fofo!

"Desculpe..."

"Shh..." Ele fez balançando a cabeça. - "Eu vou pagar o vidro..."

"Hey, sem problemas!" Não tinha reparado na rachadura que se formara nela. Ele estava procurando algo pra dizer. Até que finalmente achou... exatamente o que eu não queria. Ele fitou exatamente a aliança na estante.

"Pensei que você devia usar a aliança sempre."

"Eu uso... Mas... Bem, está na hora de Charlie chegar..."

"OK. Posso voltar?"

"Não."

Ele assentiu e meu coração doeu. Ele foi em direção a janela. "Bem... vou indo então!"

"Tchau!" E foi.

Deitei de novo. Agora realmente eu tinha razão pra pensar...

Bem, na hora do jantar apareceu Jacob. O mesmo discurso estava fazendo a ronda e decidi te ver. Sinceramente aquilo estava me cansando. Ontem eu estava na Itália salvando a vida de Edward. Hoje, estava o meu noivo, que por sinal era meu melhor amigo, e o dito Edward, que era o meu amor, disputando a minha atenção. Isso era realmente irritante!

Charlie resolveu ir assistir seu jogo de todos os dias após o jantar. E deixar eu e Jacob na cozinha. Estava lavando os pratos, enquanto ele ficou sentado na mesa da cozinha.  
"Tá estranho."

Realmente. eu estava começando a ficar com vontade de quebrar minha mão tentando bater nele se ele entrasse no assunto. Meu mal humor havia voltado com fúria total.

"Nem começa, Jake!"

"Eu tenho que começar. Passa o fim de semana lá em La Push... comigo?" Tentativa de afastar Edward com certeza! Vontade de ir? Zero.

"Vocês dois estão me estressando profundamente! Parem um pouco!" Estava sendo grossa, porque até Charlie pigarreou na sala onde sua tv estava nas alturas.

"Estamos numa disputa, Bella!"

"Mas o prêmio" - apontando pra mim - "está irritado! Se continuar assim eu vou me casar com o Mike!" - Tudo bem. Isso foi o exagero do exagero, mas o assustou.... bastante por sinal.

"Edward esteve aqui, né?!" Essa me pegou de surpresa.

"Como você sabe?"

"Bem... o cheiro dele está em todo lugar lá fora... e em direção a tua janela também!" Gelei. Olhei pra Charlie e respirei aliviada dele estar vidrado na televisão. Aí Bufei.

"Estou sendo espionada! Por um lobo! Emoção que faltava na minha vida! Quer saber? Sai daqui!!!" Joguei o pano de prato na pia e fui em direção a porta. Abri com força tal que assustou Charlie, que olhou de cara feia ao que estava fazendo, mas ficou quieto.

"Sai!"

"Não falo mais nada, Bella!" Ele pediu, quase suplicando!

"SAI! E não fale comigo durante uns dias. Preciso de paz!" - Ele emburrou a cara e saiu. Bati a porta.

"Tô indo dormir!" - Falei no mesmo tom irado. Charlie apenas concordou com a cabeça. Talvez, estivesse com medo de mim. E subi.


	7. Vamos? BPOV

Passou-se um mês.

Particularmente, eu já estava cansada da situação. Edward havia me dado um espaço. Por mim até grande demais... Ele ficava sentado na mesa com o restante do clã dos Cullens e falava comigo sempre que passava por mim no corredor. O cheiro dele impregnava meu quarto todo dia de manhã o que me deixava uma confirmação de que ele me observara dormindo... Velhos hábitos. Ah e ele sempre flertava comigo durante o tempo em que estávamos no refeitório... Os olhos dele penetravam de tal maneira nos meus que parecia sessão de hipnotismo. Alice nunca me largou de mão. Ela sempre me encontrava e conversava por horas comigo. Ela falou que estava preparando algo... O que me deixava ansiosa, por ela guardar segredos muito bem.

Jacob, ao contrário, me cercava de todos os lados possíveis. Ele não podia me ver conversando com Alice que chegava reclamando do fedor. E Alice que não levava ofensas pra casa, soltava um: "Então por que você está aqui?!" Ele até tentou me deixar em paz por uns dias, mas o medo de Edward chegar foi maior, apesar de Edward ficar me conquistando de longe... E era muito mais eficiente...

Era sexta feira, eu estava deitada no meu quarto lendo um livro quando de repente Alice subiu pela janela. "Arrume suas malas agora!!!" Pois é... Como já era de se esperar de uma humana normal, eu sentei na cama, catatônica de susto e de surpresa, e de confusão. Como assim arrumar minhas malas? Ela percebeu a minha cara de 'o que está acontecendo aqui?' e simplesmente rolou os olhos. "Lembra dos planos?! Chegou o dia!"

"E eu vou aonde?!" Pergunta óbvia sem me mexer um centímetro da minha posição.

"Com a gente!" Ela falou satisfeita. A gente quem, cara pálida? [Literalmente!]

"Só lembrando que eu ainda estou noiva?! Não posso viajar assim com meu ex-namorado!" Ela rolou os olhos de novo, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

"E família! Você é minha AMIGA antes disso!" Eu olhei pra ela arqueando minha sobrancelha. Ela respirou e rolou os olhos de novo e falou de rápida que nem uma bala. "Está bem! Na prática, foi depois! Embora eu já soubesse que nós iríamos nos tornar, mas isso não vem ao caso! A questão é você é minha amiga!" Ela colocou as mãos geladas em mim e se sentou ao meu lado. " Se você quiser Edward não irá! Ele ficará irritadíssimo, pois ficará fora da viagem em família, mas tudo bem!"

"Nãaaao!!! Claro que ele tem que ir! Afinal, é viagem de família! A questão é que-"

"É que você não quer viajar comigo! Tudo bem! Eu vou embora..."

Suspirei. Por que eu não conseguia vencer uma dessas com Alice?

"O que eu vou falar pra Charlie? Vou viajar com a família de Edward?" A última cartada, se essa não funcionasse... Era meu destino viajar com eles... E talvez ter minha decisão antecipada.

Podia ter previsto o óbvio. Não funcionou. Ela abriu um sorriso como se estivesse esperando essa pergunta há horas. E saltitou. "Simples. Você vai escrever um bilhetinho dizendo: _Papai! Decidi viajar e espairecer. São várias coisas e decisões em mente. Segunda-feira estarei de volta. Beijos, Bella! P.S.: Alice está comigo como segurança de que nada de mal acontecerá!_"

Eu ri. Ela planejara isso durante todo o Mês. Até o bilhete. Suspirei e fiz que sim. Ela já foi ao meu armário pegou a minha mala e foi escolhendo as roupas para colocar, enquanto eu tinha como missão escrever a carta. Quando terminei de escrever, ela estava fechando a mala com um zíper e estava praticamente vazia. "Por que quase não existe roupa minha nessa mala?"

"Porque você não tem gosto pra roupa, ou seja, o restante eu te darei do meu closet!" Eu abri a boca pra protestar, mas desisti. Era ficar cansada a toa. Aí eu tive a idéia da pergunta que não queria calar.

"Aonde vamos?!"

"A-há. Surpresa! Acho que você irá gostar!"

"Muito longe?"

"Hmmmm... não posso falar! Só posso dizer que é um passeio ótimo!" Ela falou sorrindo.

"E Edward?"

"Ele deve estar me esperando em casa... vão três carros. A Mercedes de Carlisle com Esme e eu e Jasper. O Volvo de Edward com você e todas as malas. E o conversível de Rosalie com Emmet e os restantes da bagagem dela. e o espaço interno pra quando eles tiverem... hmm... digo... necessidades na estrada." Ela falou rindo da situação. Espera! Eu ia sozinha no Volvo com Edward?! Isso não ia prestar...

"Eu vou sozinha com Edward?" Perguntei bem pausadamente... como se eu estivesse certificando comigo mesma.

"Algum problema?" Ela perguntou inocente. Claro! Nenhum problema e todos ao mesmo tempo.

"E ele?!"

"Não sabe ainda..." - riu. "Estamos prontas e todos devem estar irritados com a demora. Vamos?"

"Fazer o que, não é?"

"Me dá a chave da caminhonete, então!" Como?!

"O que minha caminhonete tem haver com isso?!"

"Você está viajando sozinha comigo pra Charlie, automaticamente, esconderemos as provas!" - ela sorriu maliciosamente.

"OK." - Entreguei as chaves pra Alice. Que desceu pela janela comigo nas costas. Foi aí, exatamente aí, que eu me lembrei de algo importante. Realmente importante.

"Jacob!" Ela bufou.

"O que esse cachorro veio se meter na história agora?"

"Ele deve estar fazendo a ronda aqui e vai saber de tudo!" Desesperador.

"E?!"

"Como assim?"

"Não o cheiro por perto. Ele nem esteve aqui ainda. Ou seja, se formos rápidas o bastante e não ficarmos discutindo sobre coisas inúteis como essa, ele não vai saber!"

Um belo fora da minha melhor amiga! Calei-me e entrei no carro resignadamente, ouvindo os resmungos dessa com relação a minha "lata velha" que nunca foi dirigida tão rápido. E fui recepcionada pelo melhor dos olhares e o melhor dos sorrisos.

"Você veio!" - Edward disse sorrindo. Nos seus olhos claros, uma felicidade indisfarçável.

"Vim." E ficamos parados nos olhando. Parecia uma bolha, onde só nós existíamos. O clima era intenso e eu fiquei pensando como seria viajar com ele sozinha nesse estado. Meu coração pulou só de imaginar. Chamaram-no em pensamento e pela direção que olhou foi Carlisle. Ele assentiu.

"Vamos lá! Estão resolvendo as últimas coisas!" E pegou na minha mão quase por um reflexo. Eletricidade total percorreu meu corpo inteiro. E pelo olhar dele ele havia sentido a mesma coisa, e a soltou. "Como, Alice?"

"É isso mesmo Edward! Sem reclamações"

"por mim ótimo!" - Emmet falou olhando com um sorriso de terceiras intenções pra Rosalie. Edward rolou os olhos confirmando o que eu havia imaginado e Alice previsto.

"Então vamos! Temos que estar lá pela manhã!" Lá aonde?! Parecia um pacto silencioso entre eles. Não envolvia caça. Os olhos de todos estavam claros como nunca tinha visto antes.

Nos dirigimos cada um pro seu respectivo carro. Edward abriu a porta do Volvo pra mim. E um segundo depois de ter fechado, já estava sentado no banco do motorista ligando o mesmo.

"Pelo menos você poderia me dizer onde estamos indo?!" Ele olhou pra mim, e apenas sorriu, antes de acelerar.

Passado um tempo na estrada, começou a tocar Clair de Lune no rádio do carro. Ele sorriu e olhou pra mim. Eu estava com sono, mas não queria dormir... Queria saber onde estávamos indo!!! E queria ver se não era tudo um sonho!

"Dorme, Bella! Senão quando chegarmos você não vai agüentar!" Ele disse divertido, feliz como há muito tempo não o via.

"Você não vai me contar mesmo?!" Eu falei. As palavras saíam pesadas e arrastadas.

"Não."

Olhei para as minhas mãos. E percebi um erro grotesco. Havia deixado a aliança em cima do bilhete pra Charlie. Ou seja, eu ia ouvir muito quando voltasse. Mas isso só seria na segunda feira, eu teria três dias pra aproveitar o máximo e decidir o que fazer. E algo me dizia que a decisão iria ser tomada nessa viagem. Nisso, o sono já estava me atingindo quando no cd começou a tocar a minha canção de ninar e Edward começou a cantarolar numa voz macia e baixa. Apaguei.


	8. Vamos? EPOV

**Edward's POV**

Eu estava ansioso. Alice estava me deixando às escuras por muito tempo e isso me irritava profundamente. Ela estava extremamente cautelosa. Eu ficava sempre alerta pra qualquer brecha que ela desse. Mas incrivelmente ela não deu nenhuma. De nenhuma das visões dela, de nenhum dos planos, de absolutamente nada!!!

A viagem da família estava chegando e eu podia apostar que ela estava tramando algo. Eu sentia. Eu sabia! Afinal, eu conhecia aquela baixinha melhor do que ninguém! E Jasper era menos cauteloso com relação aos sentimentos dela. Ela andava ansiosa e saltitante... Concentrada e, com certeza, planejando... Eu também sabia que Carlisle sabia de algo. Não foram poucas vezes que eu o peguei pensando. _Alice tem que tomar cuidado ao se meter muito na vida dos outros._ Mas ninguém ia contra ela. Ninguém conseguia. Persuasão era sua arma mais eficaz!

Eu continuava então com a minha rotina. Via Bella dormir e a ouvia chamar meu nome durante a noite. E quando estava prestes a amanhecer o dia eu ia embora com muita dor no coração. Cantava sua canção de ninar quando ela estava agitada e ela se acalmava quando ouvia minha voz. Mesmo que no dia seguinte, ela não se lembrasse de nada, pra mim era tudo o que eu tinha.

Na escola, eu dava espaço. Mas me pedir pra parar de olhar pra ela era demais... Então eu me permitia mergulhar nos seus olhos de chocolate. Sentir o seu cheiro doce e saboroso. Sentir a garganta arder e queimar enquanto ela estava perto era um prêmio! Quer dizer que ela estava viva e perto de mim! Tudo era novo! Uma sensação nova. Eu precisava tê-la de volta. E se ela precisava ficar longe de mim ou falar comigo somente o essencial eu topava. Desde que ela voltasse depois de um tempo. Vê-la com Jacob era um suplício! Mas ela sempre estava muito distante dele. E sempre perto de Alice. Alice a protegia e cuidava dela por mim. E ainda me deixava ver as imagens que anestesiavam meu coração sempre que pudesse.

E lá estava eu. Esperando encostado no Volvo a minha irmã querida voltar de não sei onde pra viagem em família. Eu queria muito ir, mas também não queria ficar longe de Bella. Se eu fosse e a deixasse sozinha, eu poderia perdê-la de vez. E isso me doía muito. E pensar que ano passado eu cheguei a pensar que isso seria bom pra todos. Não me cansava de me chamar de burro por isso!

Rosalie estava ansiosa. _Será que deu alguma coisa errada?! _O que daria errado? O que elas estavam planejando? Ela percebeu. _Droga Edward! Saia da minha mente! _

Sorri e continuei voando de mente em mente pra saber o que estava acontecendo. Descobri que nossa viagem em família traria alguém especial, mas ninguém me dava um nome, ninguém fora tão cauteloso com uma informação assim antes! Até que uma voz conhecida reapareceu em minha mente junto com um barulho de uma caminhonete que fazia meu coração saltar, mesmo sem vida em meu peito. _Surpresa, maninho! _

E ela apareceu no banco do carona da sua caminhonete vermelha. Alice estacionou a caminhonete na garagem e cobriu com a capa da Mercedes de Carlisle. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada. 'Ela estava aqui! Ela iria com a gente!' Que sentimento forte e intenso encheu meu peito de tal maneira que não conseguia esconder o sorriso. Aquele sorriso que ela dizia ser o sorriso dela. Ela veio me ver. E eu só consegui expressar tudo o que estava sentindo numa frase simples para tamanha importância.

"Você veio!"

Ela sorriu embaraçada. "Vim!" Aí, tudo parou. Tudo, toda minha vida rodava em torno dela. Ela era o meu tipo de heroína. Meu vício. Minha vida. Tudo agora era diferente. E eu não conseguia me desligar dos seus olhos de chocolate. E ela também parecia responder da mesma forma. Parecia um imã. Se eu pudesse só...

_Edward. _Eu não queria deixar de olhar pra ela. Carlisle me chamou de novo, mais autoritário. _Olha pra mim! _Com muita relutância, eu olhei. Ela seguiu o olhar. _Vai com calma! Você tem três dias! _Assenti.

"Vamos lá! Estão resolvendo as últimas coisas!" E num impulso, diria quase reflexo, eu peguei a sua mão para levá-la ao grupo de vampiros que compunham minha família. Foi um choque que percorreu meu corpo. Parecia que todo meu corpo havia vivificado de novo. Que todos os meus órgãos estavam vivos e uma corrente elétrica passava dentro de mim. Soltei a mão para poder chegar ao nível de normalidade em minha mente e conseguir prestar atenção no que estava sendo tratado no circulo.

"-E Edward irá com Bella no Volvo e o restante das malas." - Alice terminou de falar. E eu só consegui pegar essa última frase tamanho êxtase eu estava.

"Como Alice?"

"É isso mesmo Edward! Sem reclamações" _Adoro ver você assim de novo! _Eu sorri pra Alice.

"Por mim, ótimo!" Emmet concordou com um tom malicioso... _O banco de trás do conversível me traz lembranças tão hots... _Rolei os olhos e bloqueei todo pensamento vindo dos dois. Não precisava ver as imagens que ecoavam de ambas as mentes.

"Então vamos! Temos que estar lá pela manhã!" Me dirigi ao Volvo com Bella ao meu lado e abri a porta pra ela. E fui com a _minha_ velocidade para o outro lado e o liguei. Bella estava mexendo com os dedos em sinal de que queria fazer uma pergunta. Sem aliança! A voz de Alice ressoou em minha mente. _Não diz onde é!_

"Pelo menos você poderia me dizer onde estamos indo?!" Ela estava curiosa. Se era surpresa ele não iria jogar areia, né?! Eu apenas sorri e ela deu de ombros.

Ganhamos estrada e o silêncio predominava entre nós. Durante a música Clair de Lune, eu olhei pra ela. Ela estava sorrindo e os olhos fechando. Mas ela sacudia a cabeça e não se deixava dormir. Eu sorri com aquilo. Era tão... Bella!

"Dorme, Bella! Senão quando chegarmos você não vai agüentar!" - Eu estava feliz! Eu não conseguia acreditar que tudo estava acontecendo. Que ela estava ao meu lado, viajando comigo. Era perigoso. Mas pela primeira vez, eu mandei a prudência catar coquinho! Eu precisava disso! Eu precisava Dela! Aqui!

"Você não vai me contar mesmo?!" Tadinha! Ela estava com sono. Parecia que a voz dela tinha sido reduzida a velocidade. Mas mesmo assim era linda.

"Não." Ela olhou para as mãos e senti que ela notou a ausência de algo que seria importante ali. Fiquei apreensivo. E se ela quisesse voltar e pegar, ou desistir. Mas, ao contrário de todas as minhas perspectivas pessimistas, ela deu de ombros e se ajeitou na cadeira. Foi quando eu mudei a música no rádio pra canção de ninar. É. Eu tinha gravado num cd... E comecei a cantarolar baixinho... E ela começou a dormir. Ao pegar no sono, ela chamou meu nome. E eu passei minhas mãos frias no rosto dela. Esse fim de semana seria tudo o que eu precisava. E ela ia ser minha pra sempre.


	9. Acabou? JPOV

**Jacob's POV**

Sabe quando você está com a sensação de que algo está muito errado? Pois é. Foi por isso que resolvi ir à casa de Bella. E quando cheguei lá e senti aquele fedor característico dos vampiros e a ausência da caminhonete a sensação começou a se transformar em certeza, quando Sam gritou no meu ouvido. _Calma, Jake! Não se precipita!_

Já na minha forma humana. Respirei fundo e bati na porta. Charlie atendeu e ao me ver corou. Algo definitivamente estava errado e eu começava a fazer planos de matar a todos os vampiros do clã dos Cullen, quando envergonhado ele me disse que Bella não estava.

"Como assim? Já está de noite!"

"É... bem... dá uma olhada nisso aqui!" E me mostrou o bilhete. Ela tinha o quê? Viajado com aquele bando de vampiro? Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! Era mentira... - "E... bem ela deixou isso!" Ver a aliança nas mãos dele, foi como se a fúria que eu sentisse pelos Cullens aumentasse de tal maneira insuportável. Eu me senti tremendo e lembrei que Charlie estava na minha frente, me olhando espantado. Peguei o restante do meu autocontrole, enquanto Charlie entrava na casa e fechava a porta. E deixei a casa, finalmente liberando o lobo dentro de mim. Fomos até o território dos Cullen. E não havia nada lá. A casa vazia. E a caminhonete dela no lugar da Mercedes de Carlisle.

Sam apareceu com Paul. _Não há nada a fazer! Só esperar! _

Estava em fúria. Saí correndo pela mata a fim de espairecer. Segunda-feira. O dia em que acertaria umas contas com Edward.


	10. Um dia no Paraíso p 1

**Bella's POV**

Quando eu comecei a acordar, percebi que não estava mais no carro sentada, e sim, numa cama macia e gostosa. E eu ainda ouvia Edward cantando. Agora era uma melodia diferente. Não era mais a minha canção de ninar, era uma música que eu já tinha ouvido antes, mas ele cantando a música ganhava todo um sentido diferente. E era linda!

_"Sempre há algo no caminho  
Sempre há algo se interpondo  
Mas não sou eu,  
é Você_

Às vezes a ignorância chama a verdade  
Mas a esperança não está naquilo que sei  
Não em mim...  
está em Você!

É tudo o que eu sei

Encontro a paz quando estou confuso  
Encontro esperança quando estou desapontado  
Não em mim, mas em Você

Espero me perder de mim mesmo  
para sempre.  
Espero encontrar isso no final...  
não em mim  
em Você" 

E meu coração começou a acelerar... Ele sorriu. E parou de cantar. Fui descoberta...

"Switchfoot?" Minha voz saiu meio sonolenta ainda, enquanto eu abria os olhos.

"Bom dia!" Ele olhou pra mim com o mais lindo dos sorrisos. "É! Uma das poucas bandas atuais que são boas..."

"Essa música é linda!" - ele sorriu.

"É a mais pura verdade..." Ele falou deixando a frase no ar pra mim. Ele cantava pra mim! Meu coração acelerou mais ainda. Ele tinha um efeito sobre mim completamente viciante. Esquecia de tudo ao meu redor. Lembrando que não estava mais no carro, olhei ao redor pra ver onde estava. Num quarto muito bem mobiliado e cheio de vidros como a casa deles em Forks. As paredes cor salmão, combinando com os estofados do lugar [completamente desnecessários, por sinal], davam um tom de conforto. Levantei e fui andando até a janela mais próxima e fiquei boquiaberta.

"Que... Que lugar... lindo!" - Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer. Devia estar sonhando. Não existia isso.

"É..." Ele disse sorrindo. "Recanto da família Cullen, pode-se dizer assim!"

Era inexplicável. Se me dissessem que existia um paraíso assim eu teria rido. Mas lá estava eu. Em uma praia enorme e completamente deserta me cercava. A areia branca. O mar de um azul que só vi em revista. Imagina um paraíso? É lá!

"Onde estamos?"

"É uma pequena ilha um pouco mais ao sul da onde estávamos. Alice viu que aqui estaria sol há quase um mês." Ele riu meio nervoso. "Aqui é parecidíssimo com Forks na maioria do tempo. Nublado... e chuvoso... Mas quando faz sol é assim!"

Eu estava catatônica olhando para tudo. Até perceber uma mala em cima do sofá. E cheia. Edward viu a direção do olhar. "Alice encheu com roupas dela. Ah e combinações prontas em saquinhos. E mandou dizer que se você não for 'boazinha', ela vai ficar muito triste com você!" Eu olhei de maneira mais desanimada possível [digo isso porque era realmente impossível ficar desanimada onde estava.] Lembrei da minha fala de sempre pela manhã na época em que namorávamos.

"Um minuto humano?!" Ele riu com a lembrança. E virou a estátua de mármore perfeitamente esculpida de sempre. Eu saí correndo e peguei a bolsa de mão com minha escova e pasta. Ao trancar o banheiro, outro choque. Era enorme e lindo! Uma banheira, um espelho gigante. Tudo impecável! Deve ser a primeira vez que ele era usado. Escovei o dente, lavei o rosto e senti uma necessidade única de tomar um banho. Não na banheira [ainda], mas rapidamente no chuveiro ao lado. Abri a porta do banheiro e ele continuava parado na exata mesma posição. Eu sorri. "Espera só mais um cadinho!" Saí correndo e peguei a primeira sacola que vi na bolsa com recadinho de Alice. _Primeiro dia _

Tomei um banho rápido e vesti a tal roupa. Era bonita... Um short rosa bebê e uma camiseta branca rendada na barriga. Simples e lindo ao mesmo tempo. Sorte de ter me depilado no início da semana. Saí do banheiro e Edward continuava lá. "Acabei." Ele foi e se virou pra mim.

"Linda!" E eu corei. Como sempre.

"Vamos ver o restante da família?"

"Claro!" Eu fui atrás dele. E peguei a mão dele. Eletricidade varava meu corpo todo como corrente. Mas não soltei. Ele parou de respirar. E olhou pra mim pra ver se estava tudo bem. Eu sorri. Ele também. E descemos.

A casa era enorme e super espaçosa. Na sala estavam reunidos todos os vampiros da família Cullen. Estavam todos conversando da forma rápida deles e baixa que eu não compreendia nada. Até que Alice se virou pra escada e pra nós. "BELLA, VOCÊ TÁ LINDA!"

"Obrigada!" eu falei corando ao ver que todos olhavam pra mim.

Esme veio e me abraçou com todo o carinho que ela tinha por mim. Abraço tão maternal que só ela conseguia oferecer. "Fico tão feliz de ter você aqui conosco!" Eu olhei pra Edward e ele estava com um sorriso carinhoso nos olhos pra sua mãe. Eu sorri.

"Feliz estou eu por ter sido convidada!" Ela sorriu. Carlisle veio falar conosco.

"Dormiu bem?"

"Sim! Como uma pedra!" ele sorriu feliz.

"Bem, só explicando. A gente vem pra cá, muito de vez em quando. Só quando faz Sol mesmo. E aproveitamos ao máximo. Já caçamos o bastante e trouxemos... hm... certo estoque reserva pra não precisar fazer isso em sua presença." Ele falou meio que se envergonhando disso.

"Sem problemas!" Eu disse tentando fazer com que aquilo fosse algo natural, apesar de não ser.

"Bem, basicamente, nós curtimos a praia... dançamos... acampamos... namoramos..." ele olhou pra Esme sorrindo, ela respondeu com um sorriso apaixonado. "Fazemos tudo normalmente. Até porque não dormimos." Eu sorri constrangida. Ele percebeu. "Como você dormirá, é só falar quando estiver com sono, ok?" Balancei a cabeça num sim. Alice veio saltitando com Jasper ao seu lado.

"Só uma dica... fique longe de Rosalie e Emmet..." Eu arregalei os olhos. Eu definitivamente estava incomodando. "Nãaaao... o problema não é você! É que... eles podem começar... sabe... quebrar casas!" Eu continuei confusa, mas começando a compreender. Espera aí... Como assim 'quebrar casas'? Ela olhou pra Edward. Ele rolou os olhos, constrangido.

"Lembra que eu falei que eu não conseguia ficar perto deles por meses? O motivo?" Eu abri a boca. Caramba... Era assim?!

Jasper riu da minha reação. Alice também e logo tentou desanuviar a tensão. "Vamos à praia!"

O dia foi completo. Praia o dia inteiro. Edward parava tudo pra me alimentar quase que de 2 em 2 horas. E a comida? Fabulosa! Se continuasse nesse ritmo eu ia voltar pra casa gorda de tanta comida! Agora, estávamos todos em volta da fogueira. Esme esticou uma rede pra mim em que eu sentei e fiquei me balançando ouvindo as histórias que eles contavam da vida deles. Jasper começou a cantar... Tudo estava maravilhoso! Edward estava em pé ao lado da rede ouvindo, rindo, às vezes cantarolando junto. Eu sabia que ele estava prestando atenção em mim apesar de disfarçar. Meu coração batia que nem um louco, quando eu decidi chamá-lo. Alice sorriu ao lado de Jasper.

"Edward." Eu falei baixinho. Sabia que ele ia me ouvir. Ele virou pra mim. Preocupado pelo tom da voz.

"Que foi? Está com fome? Sono?"

"Não agüento mais comida!" Eu falei passando a mão na barriga. "Senta aqui." Eu apontei com a cabeça pra rede em que estava. Ele sorriu.

"Tem certeza?!"

"Absoluta!" Tom baixo sempre. Tremia de ansiedade. Ele veio e se sentou com todo o cuidado ao meu lado. E peguei no braço dele e o passei por sobre os meus ombros e deitei minha cabeça no peito dele. Ele ficou passando a mão no ombro num carinho leve. Ele era frio... Mas extremamente elétrico. Tremi.

"Você vai congelar assim..." Ele falou fingindo um riso. Sabia que ele estava se autodepreciando.

"Vou não..." E falei levantando a cabeça um pouco pra olhar pra ele. Ele ficou me olhando. Centímetros de distância. Tensão total... Nós ficamos lá, nos olhando, por longos minutos. Ele veio com cuidado e encostou a testa fria e dura dele na minha. O cheiro dele me embriagava... Eu podia sentir cada pequeno, controlado, doloroso e receoso respirar dele perto de mim. Fechei os olhos e fiquei assim. Matando a saudade. Aquecendo meu coração. Eu sentia os cílios dele raspando nos meus, já que ele estava de olhos fechados também. Voltamos ao nosso mundo... Onde só existia eu e ele. Ele respirou mais forte e sorriu.

"Quanta falta eu senti disso!" Ele falou num sussurro.

Passei meu nariz no dele como um carinho. Ele também fez o movimento respondendo o carinho. "Eu também senti!"

Ele relutantemente se afastou alguns centímetros, para desespero do meu ser, e olhou pra mim. Eu abri os meus e mergulhei nos deles. Neles, existiam uma mistura de desejo e preocupação. "Eu quero... Na verdade, você não sabe o quanto eu quero..." ele falou baixo num sussurro. Ele sorriu nervoso afastando um pouco os olhos de mim, mas voltando logo. "Mas... eu não quero que você ache que eu estou te pressionando." Ele olhou pra mim. E eu senti que ele sem querer estava me obrigando a tomar a tal decisão. E naquele momento... Exatamente naquele momento... Nunca uma decisão estava tão clara como a água daquele mar pra mim.

"Shhh..." Foi a minha vez de fazer, enquanto eu me inclinei lentamente e fechei os olhos dando a entender o que eu queria e foi o suficiente.


	11. Um dia no Paraíso p 2

_"Shhh..." Foi a minha vez de fazer, enquanto eu me inclinei lentamente e fechei os olhos dando a entender o que eu queria e foi o suficiente. (...)_

Ele se inclinou e me beijou da maneira mais apaixonada que ele já tinha feito comigo. O sabor dele... A paixão... Eu não sentia aquela cautela, ou hesitação, apenas uma vontade, um desejo completamente novo. Completamente intenso. E era a melhor coisa que já tinha acontecido comigo. Mergulhei naquilo de uma maneira como nunca tinha feito. Sentia a textura da língua dele, dos lábios gélidos, um fio gelado pelas minhas costas me fazendo queimar, quando ele parou abruptamente. Uma coisa que eu havia aprendido no curto período juntos era não reclamar quando isso acontecesse, mas dessa vez eu reclamei. E não tinha percebido, mas... Estávamos deitados na rede e ele em cima de mim! Onde eu estava que eu não percebi isso? E o calor? Não era o clima do lugar com certeza.

"Desculpe..." Ele falou tentando se reerguer, mas mesmo sem ter a mínima proporção de força eu segurei na camisa dele. Ele parou e me encarou. "É perigoso..."

"Quem se importa?" Eu não estava me reconhecendo. Porém, naquele momento, aquilo era tudo o que eu queria!

"Eu me importo. Eu acabei de ter você de volta... eu não agüentaria... perder de novo..."

"Quem falou que você pode me perder de novo?" Ele riu nervoso. Eu não acredito que estava discutindo isso...

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer." Ele tinha medo de me matar? Mas eu sabia que ele não iria fazê-lo. Confiava nele e no amor dele por mim.

"Você não vai, Edward!"

"Eu não posso perder o controle com você... não como eu já fiz agora!" Ele se levantou, saindo da rede. E lá fiquei eu deitada.

Ele respirou fundo enquanto ficava em pé. Quando eu recuperei o ar e os batimentos normais do meu coração, eu percebi que estávamos sós, completamente sós, no quintal beira de praia. A casa estava toda no escuro e só as luzes do quintal estavam ligadas. Só o carro de Carlisle estava ali. Edward estava parado olhando pro mar a sua frente e eu deitada olhando pro céu acima de mim.

"Já está tarde... você não quer ir dormir?!" Ele perguntou. Um tom frustrado na voz. DROGA! Minha vontade era gritar pra todo mundo ouvir. Mas fiquei quieta. Ele olhou pra mim e eu não me movi um centímetro. Ele tinha um olhar ferido. "Não vai falar comigo?"

"Eu vou dormir aqui!" Eu falei com um tom triste.

"Bella!" Ele falou persuasivo.

"Me deixa, Edward..." E virei pro lado. Uma lágrima escorreu, mas eu não limpei pra não dar pista de que eu estava chorando. Embora soubesse que ele podia sentir o cheiro da lágrima.

Ele sentou no parapeito da casa e colocou a cabeça nas mãos. O clima era estranho... Triste. Eu não conseguia dormir, mas não ia chorar, porque ele ia escutar o mais leve sussurro meu. Só deixei algumas lágrimas escorrerem. Por que eu estava chorando? Por que ele me rejeitara? Eu já sabia que ele iria fazer isso... De novo. Por que a gente brigou? Nem foi uma briga... Foi uma discussão... Mas eu não queria discutir com ele. Agora que tínhamos nos acertado. Mas me sentia magoada. Minha pele morena de sol estava queimando ainda. Tudo o que finalmente tínhamos reconquistado se fora em um único movimento.

O choro trazia um sono. Que durou pouco. Pelo menos até as lágrimas secarem. Acordei de novo. Meu coração doía. Fui até o mar. Ele estava calmo. Não havia ondas, sabia que Edward não tinha saído do seu lugar e sentia seus olhos em mim. Eu fui chegando perto da água, pés descalços. A água não estava tão fria, muito pelo contrário. Estava quentinha. Estava decidida que ia dar um mergulho. Estava com um top por baixo da blusa de Alice. Tirei a blusa e entrei na água. Mergulhei. Era como se estivesse jogando toda a tristeza pra longe. Lavando a alma. Fiquei quieta olhando o céu. Senti uma marola fria batendo em minhas costas. Olhei pra trás. Edward.

Ele veio em minha direção e eu tremi. Não de frio. Mas pelo que vi em seus olhos.

"O que você quer?" Ele me perguntou.

"Você sabe."

"Eu não posso fazer isso com você... Por que você não entende isso?!" Ele havia pensado muito nisso.

"Não entendo porque você sempre se rebaixa! porque você não confia em si mesmo!"

"Porque sou um monstro!" Ele disse num tom mais desesperado e alto.

"Se você acha que é 'um monstro', como você me ama do jeito que você diz?" Ele parou. "isso seria impossível!" Ele não estava esperando aquilo. Ponto pra mim! Ele respirou fundo. Minha vez de falar. "Eu sei que você não vai me machucar... eu sei que tudo pode ser perfeito... e eu sei que tudo pode dar errado. Como você me disse logo no início. Estou quebrando todas as regras agora. Correndo riscos."

Ele ficou ouvindo e me encarando. Algo na sua mente fez uma cara de desagravo. "E Jacob?!"

Eu não tinha me esquecido dele. Aliás, eu achava que ele devia ter entendido como um término o fato de eu ter viajado com os Cullens e deixado a aliança em cima do bilhete. Na hora não foi intencional, mas tinha sido ótimo.

"Ele vai ficar bem." Ele pensou mais um pouco. E chegou mais perto pegando a minha mão que estava na água.

"Casa comigo?"

*****

N/A: Leitores do meu coração! Adoro os reviews de vocês!!! Isso me incentiva a escrever e a melhorar sempre... Obrigada por acompanhar a leitura e por comentar a fim de que eu possa enriquecer e me desenvolver!

Vocês estão no meu S2...


	12. Um dia no Paraíso p 3

**Bella's POV**

_Casa comigo_

Eu não sentia nada. Eu na verdade estava completamente perdida. Não lembrava que estava dentro d'água, que dia era hoje ou se era noite ou dia... Pra mim, só tinha Edward Cullen na minha frente e tudo girava em torno dele e daquela frase.  
"Como?" Foi a única coisa que saiu da minha boca. Aliás, se eu pudesse dizer minha cara transparecia nada mais que espanto. Espanto? Por que do espanto? Simples. ELE ESTAVA PEDINDO PRA CASAR COMIGO! Pra que? A gente não podia fazer nada além... Ele não queria me transformar... Tudo estava girando... várias perguntas inundavam a minha mente e ao invés de uma resposta... Ou de jorrar as perguntas confusas eu estava simplesmente pedindo pra ele repetir... Perdi minha sanidade mental por conta de duas palavras e um ponto de interrogação.  
Ele sorriu nervoso. "Eu sei que você já está noiva e tal. Mas eu precisava saber se você realmente me queria ainda." E virou as costas saindo da água. Peraí! Pára tudo! Como assim ele ainda tinha dúvidas? Depois de hoje na rede? Depois do dia? E porque raios ele sempre tem que lembrar que eu já estou noiva!  
"ESPERA AÍ EDWARD CULLEN!" Eu gritei fazendo-o parar no meio da areia. Ele virou e me encarou. Eu saindo da água. Sem me importar que o top estava meio transparente... Ou qualquer outra coisa. Ele ficou me olhando, como se eu fosse uma bond girl saindo da água... Tropeçando, mas ele era lindo... Onde eu estava mesmo?!  
Ah... - "Como assim você precisava saber se eu te queria ainda? Isso você sabe muito bem! Pra mim, a coisa é inversa... Você pode me amar do jeito que você diz, mas você que não me quer!" Cuspi as palavras da maneira que veio em mente! Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico.  
"Eu que não te quero? Se não te quisesse aquilo naquela rede não teria chegado aquele ponto!" Ele falava mais alto que o normal.  
"É verdade! teria ido além!" Joguei na cara dele... E me deu dó de ver que doeu. Aí que eu senti que doeu em mim também. Ele ficou parado olhando pra mim.

"Quando você vai entender que eu simplesmente não posso?" Ele falou mais baixo. A voz ferida... Tudo tinha ido por água baixo... Definitivamente.  
"Bem que você falou... isso não tem como dar certo! Tem que ser tudo do jeito que você quer... sabe? Você se acha o pior ser do universo e não adianta o que lhe digam! Se eu não sou suficiente... se nada disso é suficiente... Cansei! Acabou!" Peguei minhas roupas do chão e saí andando pra dentro da casa. Ele ficou parado como uma estátua, olhando pro nada. Subi as escadas com cuidado pra não desabar ali mesmo. E nem tomei um banho nada. Deitei na cama king size do meu quarto e desabei... Dessa vez foi completamente... Tudo dentro de mim estava quebrado. E dessa vez fora eu... Eu que terminei... Eu que havia cansado... Eu que havia quebrado tudo de maneira irremediável.  
A porta abriu com um barulho mínimo. Eu limpei as lágrimas que rolava pelo rosto. E virei pra ver quem era. Edward veio e se agachou do lado da minha cama e ficamos nos olhando. Dor, raiva, Paixão, Medo, Desejo passava pelos olhos dele e com certeza pelos meus... Ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto molhado. "Você tem certeza?"  
Naquele momento, eu não tinha certeza de absolutamente nada. E muito menos do que ele tava perguntando. Eu assenti com a cabeça, sem saber exatamente do que era a certeza que ele pedia a confirmação e torcendo pra ser a que eu queria.  
Ao ver minha resposta ele respirou fundo, olhou pra janela. Inclinou-se pra mim e me beijou. Primeiro, foi um beijo sutil, mas carinhoso... Apaixonado... Daquele beijo simples. Ele se intensificou se enchendo de paixão. Levei minhas mãos pro cabelo dele e para a camisa dele. Ele foi me empurrando para trás com cuidado até estarmos deitados. Nenhum de nós queria parar o beijo. Minha mente parecia estar em curto... Eu só sentia as mãos geladas dele arrastarem fogo por onde elas passavam. Os lábios gelados queimarem em minha boca, pescoço, ombro. Tudo em chamas. Só uma coisa me importava e ele estava sobre mim.


	13. Dia seguinte p 1

**O dia seguinte**

Edward's POV

Eu não podia dormir. Eu não ficava cansado. Eu não tinha muitas coisas dos humanos normais... por exemplo, eu não chorava, apenas soluços vazios. Não suava. Era apenas mármore por dentro e fora. Mas quando algo realmente alterava era essa orgânica, quando tocava e mexia nesse interior frio... era pra valer. E o que sentia agora era algo que com certeza em toda a minha existência não acharia nada parecido com. Todo mármore perdeu sua dureza, sua frieza... Poucas coisas permaneciam as mesmas sob a ação do fogo. O ouro se refinava... o diamante se transformava em um objeto cada vez mais valioso. Eu? Num ser mais humano e cada vez mais apaixonado pela pessoa mais humana e frágil do planeta.

E isso ficava a cada segundo, a cada milésimo de segundo mais evidente pra mim. Principalmente agora em que ela estava dormindo exatamente sobre mim. Não exatamente, já que já havia providenciado um cobertor entre nós, sem que ela acordasse. E ela estava ali. dormindo... e tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era olhar pra ela. Fazer carinho em suas costas... O monstro simplesmente havia se silenciado dentro de mim... nunca me senti tão humano... nem quando realmente o era. Eu olhava pro mar deitado naquela cama pela janela envidraçada e simplesmente me sentia o homem mais feliz do universo! O Nascer do Sol estava pra acontecer... Senti ela se mexendo.

"Shhh..." - Quando todos os meus sentidos se voltaram pra ela. Pude ouvir o leve movimento de um sorriso... sentir a respiração quente dela no meu peito.

"Dormi..." - ela falou com uma voz de sono, mas sorrindo...

"Você deveria dormir mais..." Falei sem conseguir esconder o sorriso no meu rosto nem de minha voz. Até porque eu não queria esconder...

"Não quero." Ela virou e deitou no meu lado da cama. Passou as mãos nos olhos e começou a rir. Eu ri confuso...

"O que é engraçado?"

"Não foi sonho!" Ela falou e se sentou olhando pra mim.

"Não." Ela se inclinou pra mim e simplesmente não pude evitar dar um beijo nela. Não como antes... era muito mais apaixonado... muito mais intenso... uma coisa era conseguir evitar antes... agora era impossível. Ela se deitou e eu me virei com todo cuidado... Ela riu, enquanto eu beijava o rosto dela várias vezes...

"Não acredito! É tudo tão perfeito!" Ela me disse.

"Quem lê os pensamentos aqui sou eu tá?!" Ela começou a rir.

"Vamos ver esse nascer do Sol... nunca acordei tão cedo assim!" Ela disse com um sorriso enorme e lindo no rosto.

"Tudo que quiseres!" E saí da cama em meio segundo. Nos outros eu já estava me vestindo... E ela me observando da cama. Parei e olhei pra ela. "O que foi?!"

"Isso tudo é meu?!" Eu sorri. Definitivamente, ela me encantava a cada dia!

"Com certeza!"

Ela sorriu e se levantou da cama. E tenho que dizer que foi um esforço maior do que o que já tinha feito pra não mordê-la deixá-la procurar a roupa dela. Aí ela achou o top...

"Alice vai me matar!" Ela disse sorrindo ao mostrar os pedaços do que antes era o top.

"Acho que não. Algo me diz que ela adorou tudo isso..."

Ela olhou pra mim espantada. "Ela viu?"

"Não sei... ela pode ter estado muito ocupada com Jasper! Não me preocupei em olhar mente dela hoje ainda... na verdade eu não quis ler a de ninguem, exceto a de quem eu não posso!"

Ela sorriu e veio me abraçar. Ainda sem estar completamente vestida... _força Edward! Nascer do Sol daqui a 10 minutos!!!_ A voz de Alice finalmente penetrou na minha mente. Ela viu e estava adorando... E tinha visto o que ia acontecer já que meu auto controle foi pro espaço.

"Se arrume!" Ela lembrou e saiu correndo e tropeçando para o banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido e saiu com um vestido de Alice branco.

"Vamos?!"

Me encurvei na sua frente. "Suba. Pra chegarmos a tempo!" Ela riu e subiu. Em menos de alguns segundos estávamos na praia, vendo o Sol nascer no horizonte. Abraçados na areia praia, beijando-nos... fazendo carinho.  
_Vocês estão tão lindinhos assim!!_ Alice.  
_Eles se acertaram!!!_ Rosalie e Esme.  
Olhei pra onde estava a casa. E a família estava lá olhando pra nós. Ela acompanhou meu olhar e corou. O Sol começou a bater em mim e eu cintilar... Em alguns segundos todos estavam ao redor de nós, cintilando... e brincando entre si, curtindo seu companheiro(a) e ficamos assim por horas. Em família.


	14. Dia seguinte p 2

**N/A:**_Desculpem a demora em postar. Adoro as reviews. Vou passar a postar mais regularmente agora! Bjinhus a todos e continuem comentando para eu saber o que vocês estão achando, ok?_

Bella's POV

Bem a pergunta se eu estava feliz, era mais que óbvia! Todos olhavam pra mim e parecia que eu resplandecia tanto quanto a família Cullen ao meu redor. Tudo foi perfeito... os flashbacks passavam pela minha mente de maneira tal que eu tinha que me controlar para não corar a cada beijo ou carinho de Edward.

Depois do momento família, cheio de piadas de Emmet e Jasper com Edward a gente foi brincar no mar. Fui com Alice até o quarto trocar de roupa e pegar um biquini dela emprestado. Eu estava lembrando do pedido anterior a toda noite maravilhosa. "Alice..."

"Sim, Bella!" Ela alegre como sempre! Gostava dela como minha irmã mesmo.

"Uma distância para que Edward não leia seus pensamentos..."

"Hmmm..." ela fez uma cara pensativa. Ela correu até a janela e voltou. "Bem ele está um pouco longe... e Emmet está enchendo ele de perguntas a respeito da noite de vocês... Acho que está um pouco ocupado pra ouvir..." Ela arregalou os olhos numa de suas predições. Eu já sabia o que ela estava vendo, afinal fui eu que tomei a decisão.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH" - E rapidamente fingiu que nada tivesse acontecido. - "Prometo que ele não saberá de nada... e será lindo e infelizmente simples..." fez uma cara triste no final. "Por hora, pelo menos..."

"Obrigada, Alice! Sabia que podia contar com você!" Eu disse satisfeita...

"Agora me conta tudo... pra disfarçar, caso ele venha ler meus pensamentos." Aí, chegou meu martírio: Ter que expor toda a minha vida íntima para a minha melhor amiga.

Depois de ter simplesmente contado quase tudo o que Alice me perguntou, ela olhou novamente pela janela pra ver onde estava Edward. E saltitou quando o viu apostando natação com Jasper e Emmet. Ele estava quase próximo a uma porção de terra no horizonte.

"Temos que ser rápidas!" Ela me puxou como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano, me colocou nas costas e em um segundo estávamos na cozinha com Esme e Rosalie. Enjôo... "Mãe e Rose! Precisamos ser rápidas..." E disparou a falar numa velocidade em que a única coisa que eu conseguia ouvir era um zumbido. Rose e Esme estavam prestando atenção e começaram a sorrir e a falar de modo tão rápido quanto. Agora, sério! Eu nunca fiquei tão perdida em toda a minha vida... nem nas aulas de Educação Física... Esme saiu porta a fora e em menos de três segundos estava com uma renda branca, laços rosas bebês, vermelhos sangue e amarelos claros. Rosalie estava correndo pela casa e eu não conseguia distinguir o que ela estava fazendo. Até ela aparecer com alguns potes de vidros com detalhes das mesmas cores. Alice tão agitada [ou mais] que elas, também não parava quieta. Até que elas pararam tudo. E se fez um silêncio [pelo menos pra mim] na cozinha. "É só preparação para o jantar... A rede!" Alice disse e saiu correndo pra pegar a rede quando Edward e Emmet entraram pela sala rindo.

"Nossa, pra que tudo isso?" Emmet exclamou ao ver toda a decoração espalhada pela sala de estar. Edward parou como que checando os pensamentos de todos até parar o olhar em meu rosto. E me deu o sorriso torto... o meu sorriso! E eu fiquei quente... fervendo pra dizer a verdade... tudo era mais intenso agora! Jurava que não era possível isso.

"É pra comemorar!" Rosalie falou vibrante. Sério de novo: Parecia que ela gostava de mim! Durante todo o tempo naquela ilha... Ela me tratou como se fosse da família. Eu estava gostando dela até!

Edward rolou os olhos ao saber o comentário [fingido] de Rosalie. "Nosso bebê virou hominho!"

Emmet soltou uma gargalhada alta e de zoação para Edward. "É verdade! Definitivamente momento de comemoração!" Edward rosnou em direção a eles de um modo que eu tremi do lado. Ele olhou pra mim com o olhar mais carinhoso que existe e eu simplesmente esqueci aonde estava e quem eu era... Na verdade a única coisa que podia pensar era que Eu era a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo! Ele olhou atrás de mim quando Jazzie entrou com Alice.

"Edward manda o Jasper parar de mandar ondas de calmarias pra mim!" Ela disse num tom irritado.

"Você deve estar precisando..." Edward brincou com ela. Ela rosnou de volta. Ele riu.

"Posso saber, sério, pra que tudo isso? Já que ninguém me deixa ler a mente de vocês!"

"Hoje vai ser uma noite especial!"

"Por quê?" Eu sabia que ele estava tentando de todos os jeitos achar uma brecha nos pensamentos dos irmãos. Carlisle chegou e algo me dizia que ele sabia de todos os planos. Não me perguntem como!

"Edward! Contente-se com o fato de que nós estamos felizes por vocês dois!" Edward sorriu pro pai, no momento que ele me puxou levemente pra mais junto dele. Mais uma vez o efeito do gelado do corpo dele fazendo meu corpo ferver. Tanto que as gotículas que haviam virado pequenas poeiras de gelos voltaram ao estado líquido ao encontrarem meu corpo.

Eu tinha que tirar ele dali senão a arrumação não ia ficar pronta! E a idéia era pra mim tão boa ou melhor do que qualquer coisa...

"Amor..." Ele me encarou. Botei minha mão sob a blusa molhada dele, disfarçadamente. Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

"Bem, eu vou ali com a Bella..."

"Ótima idéia... ah e cuidado com o formigueiro..." Alice disse sorrindo. Edward rosnou com a risada geral da família Cullen. Enquanto saímos da casa.

"Você quer ir rápido... ou-"

"Rápido!" Sério... precisava daquilo... E via nos olhos dele que ele também. Ele me colocou nas costas e saiu correndo pelo pequeno bosque. Ao chegarmos numa pequena clareira. Ele me tirou das costas e me beijou... E voltamos ao nosso paraíso.

Edward's POV

Amar... verbo, sentimento e ação. Quando o complemento da frase era ela... tudo fazia sentido. E eu me esquecia o que era quando tudo o que me rodeava era o amor que eu sentia por ela... meu dom era só fazê-la feliz... Minha sede era tê-la cada vez mais junto de mim, mesmo que não houvesse mais espaço entre nós. Mas quando tudo era esquecido, eu ainda lembrava da minha força e forçava todo o meu auto-controle para nunca machucá-la. E lembrava que ela cansava... Nesse momento eu simplesmente parei e me deitei ao seu lado na grama. Ela estava ofegante...

"UAU!" Ela disse sorrindo de brincadeira comigo. Eu sorri.

"Temos que voltar..."

"Acho que não vou agüentar a festa..." Ela disse rindo, ela tava com sono. Os olhos fechavam...

"Qualquer coisa nós temos amanhã também..." Q peninha ver ela tombando de sono... Acho que peguei pesado...

"Não... amanhã a gente vai embora... tem que ser hoje..." Ela disse e apagou. Por que tinha que ser hoje? Mas deixei pra lá enquanto peguei a Bella adormecida e vesti toda de novo... e levei no colo pra casa. Quando eu cheguei, era uma verdadeira transformação... minha casa estava toda enfeitada. A varanda cheia de tochas acesas... Não era uma festinha qualquer... Tinha alguma coisa ali. Alice veio nos receber.

"Não acredito Edward!" _Ela ainda é humana, sabia?_

Deixei passar, enquanto a levava pro quarto. Alice estava batendo o pé lá embaixo. "Ela queria mais do que ninguém essa festa, Edward! E ela vai participar!"

"Se ela acordar!" eu disse firme.

_Estraga-prazeres_. Rosalie rosnou do outro lado.

"Gente, ela dormiu. Está cedo... daqui a pouco ela acorda..." - Carlisle disse botando um ponto final nas caras emburradas de todos nós na sala. Emmet ligou a televisão e ficou assistindo um futebol sem nenhuma vontade. Esme estava praticando sua arte gastronômica na cozinha. Rosalie e Alice fazendo vestidos de noivas no computador. Noiva? Lembrei de algo importante... Bella não respondeu o pedido ainda.

Alice's POV

DROGA! DROGA! DROGA!

Edward sempre estraga tudo, incluindo quando as coisas são pra ele! Mas Bella ia acordar, não? Pelo menos até agora eu não tinha visto nada, apesar de realmente tentar... o tempo todo... O estranho era que só via flashes desconexos e luminosos... Será que era isso que Bella sonhava? O cenário era aqui, mas era tudo muito mais vibrante... Estranho... e me dava muita dor de cabeça! Odeio isso! Se eu pudesse fazê-la acordar...  
"Nem pense nisso, Alice!" - Edward rosnou do outro lado da sala.

"SAI DA MINHA CABEÇA!" Mal humor... muito mal humor... Ele deu uma risadinha e aí eu pensei com um certo rosnar. Sai daqui! Ele riu, mas desviou a atenção pra Carlisle. Rosalie teve uma idéia ótima pro vestido! Eu voltei ao meu projeto... o vestido de noiva de Bella. Rosalie atravessou a sala sabendo que eu já tinha visto...

"Cara, vai ficar lindo, assim!" - Rose exclamou.

"É verdade! Esse detalhe deixa tudo mais jeitoso ao rosto dela! Perfeito Rosalie!"  
Edward ia me perguntar se eu tinha visto a decisão dela... "Não! Eu vi você pedindo só!"

"Então por que essa preparação do vestido?"

"Caso ela decida que não e se case com o cachorro, quem você acha que vai fazer o vestido?"

Ele amarrou a cara. Ponto pra mim! "Alguém da matilha?"

"Errado! A melhor amiga dela! No caso EU!" Vasculhei de novo a mente pra ver se havia alguma disposição de Bella acordar... achei algo! Finalmente ela estava sonhando com o casamento acontecendo e ela dormindo! Ela vai acordar! Levantei junto com Edward...  
"Nem se atreva a medir forças comigo Edward Cullen!" Carlisle forçou Edward a voltar... e eu saí correndo pro quarto.  
"BELLA, Ainda bem que acordou!" Eu já abri a porta pra encontrá-la suando na cama e olhando pra mim com cara de assustada. "Que sonhos esquisitos você tem!"

"É... isso não é muito normal..." Ela também tava perdida com relação a isso. "Sua roupa está bem no pequeno closet desse quarto... é um vestidinho simples e branco..."  
Ela só assentiu ainda perdida.

"Você tá suando muito! Tá tudo bem?" Eu realmente estava preocupada com ela.

"Estou bem... um pouco enjoada... só..." Estranho. Edward entrou no quarto correndo.

"Você tá bem? O que você está sentindo?"

"EDWARD, NÃO ERA PRA VOCÊ SUBIR E MUITO MENOS LER MINHA MENTE!"  
Ele rosnou... Ele rosnou pra mim! Esse... Esse...

Bella sorriu e disfarçou. "Estou bem, é sério... Deixa eu me levantar!"  
Ele abriu espaço. Ela levantou e lancei um olhar fulminante pra ele.

"Desce Edward!" Ela pediu de um jeito que ele não conseguia negar. Vibrei! Ele olhou pra mim emburrado... Eu fiz uma careta!

"Apesar das centenas de anos... vocês são tão crianças!" Ela disse indo ao banheiro tomar banho. Eu dei de ombros... ela não estava se sentindo bem... não ia brigar...  
Mas aquilo estava estranho... muito estranho!


	15. Casamento

Bella's POV

Tudo tinha ficado tão quente... o sonho foi vívido! Tão confuso! Tão vibrante! Tomei um banho bem relaxante... Afinal eu ia casar! Com o amor da minha vida! Tudo que era confuso estava tão certo agora... Mas o sono era tanto... Alice bateu na porta.

"NÃO DURMA! VOCÊ PODE MORRER AFOGADA NO CHUVEIRO! E EDWARD IA ME MATAR!"

"Tá" Eu não ia dormir... É melhor eu desligar o chuveiro e me vestir... Olhei o vestido... bem simples assim como toda a festa. Mas eu sabia que Alice devia estar criando a versão oficial e pública junto com Rosalie. Me vesti e saí do quarto. Alice estava saltitante...

"Ficou lindo! Carlisle está distraindo Edward. Vem cá rapidinho! Ajeitar o seu rosto!" Ai... lá ia sessão maquiagem com Alice... nem pras coisas simples ela me deixava em paz... Em menos de uns segundos ela já tinha terminado as piceladas rápidas e precisas no meu rosto. " Viu simples e bonito... esconde o mal-estar!"

"De quem? Eu ainda estou sentindo..."

Ela riu debochada da minha ironia. "Você vai casar! Com meu irmãozinho! Que droga" Minha cabeça tá doendo!"

Essa era nova! "Por que?"

"As suas imagens vibrantes não pararam..." Epa! Como assim?

"Estranho..."

"Eu que o diga... mas vamos lá! Vamos casar!" Ela disse. E eu já sentia a corda no pescoço... só que era tão boa e gelada... sorri e fui pega no colo por Alice.

Alice me levou até a sala. Edward olhou pra mim e ficou literalmente de boca aberta. Eu não acreditava que estava tão linda assim. Rosalie e Esme estavam sorridentes e entusiasmadas do outro lado. Jasper e Emmet estavam iguais a Edward e eu estava começando a corar. Jasper desviou o olhar ao acúmulo de sangue no rosto. Emmet levou um tapa de Edward. No mínimo pensou o que não devia.

"Ai!"

Eu ri. Edward veio me receber das costas de Alice. "Nossa! Como você está linda!" Meu coração disparou... até aí normal...

"Que bom que você achou!"

"Pra que tudo isso?"

Alice se apressou na minha frente. "Uma ocasião especial!" Edward se fixou em Alice por alguns segundos e abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

"Você decidiu?" Eu assenti. Surpresa por ter controle motor depois do sorriso. Ele conseguiu algo que eu jurava impossível... fazer o meu sorriso [aquele torto... lindo] ficar ainda mais lindo e perfeito! Aí eu podia contar que eu teria que ir passar um tempo na geladeira pra me recompor... ou abraçada a Edward. "Aqui? Agora?" Assenti de novo. Ele olhou pra Carlisle.

"O juiz está fora de estação pra você... vou buscá-lo." Carlisle desapareceu pela porta.  
"Vamos lá pra fora! Vamos!" - Esme falou levando a todos lá pra fora. Edward não conseguia esconder o sorriso, e eu não conseguia desgrudar meus olhos dele. Era perfeito! Era tudo perfeito!

"Você melhorou?"

"Sim... foi só um mal estar... pesadelo..." Ele assentiu com carinha de preocupado. - "Nós vamos nos casar. Tira essa cara de preocupado do rosto!" Ele sorriu. Ainda preocupado, mas realmente tentou descontrair. Carlisle chegou com o tal juiz.

"Casar durante a madrugada... só por vocês mesmo!" - O juiz falou. Parecia que ele tinha sido acordado.

"Contratempos..." Ele olhou pra mim e eu corei.

"Então vamos... Quem vão ser as testemunhas?"

"EU!" - Gritou Alice. Todos olharam pra ela e ela se encolheu. - "Bella escolhe."

Eu não podia chamar outra pessoa. - "Alice" Ela saltitou e olhou pra todos com o olhar fuzilante: 'eu já sabia!' . "Carlisle"

Carlisle sorriu.

"Boa escolha!" - Edward falou. Eu sorri.

"Então vamos começar o rito" - ele abriu o livrinho. "Mantém as modificações anteriores?"  
Todos assentiram... eu nem sabia quais eram. "Isabella Marie Swan, aceita Edward Masen Cullen como seu esposo para tê-lo e conservá-lo durante toda a sua existência?" Era essa a modificação... hmmm... o coração bateu forte... E a resposta era óbvia, mesmo tendo que enfrentar certas consequências depois. Charlie. Renée. Jacob.

"Sim!" Ele sorriu aliviado. E me deu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Aliás... tudo o que ele faria era perfeito!

"Edward Masen Cullen, aceita Isabella Marie Swan como sua esposa para tê-la e conservá-la durante toda a sua existência?" O coração continuava batendo muito forte.

"Sim." Ele disse sorrindo. E olhando dentro dos meus olhos. Eu simplesmente esquecia de tudo ao meu redor... o juiz falou algumas coisas que eu não conseguia entender... Até que ele parou e perguntou das alianças. Edward olhou pra Alice que veio saltitante.

"Eu sabia qual a aliança que você tinha em mente..." ele sorriu. Era linda demais! Tinha uma pedra vermelha e outra branca no meio de dois corações entrelaçados... sangue e mármore... que lindo! Ele colocou no meu dedo e a outra simples eu coloquei no seu dedo. Esme soluçava do outro lado emocionada. Eu mal conseguia conter as lágrimas. Quando o juiz virou e deu as palavras finais.

"Eu não vou fazer vocês declamarem os votos de vocês aqui... mas numa cerimônia pública que eu sei que será realizada..." ele olhou para Alice que concordou "estou convidado a realizar?"

"Claro, Sr. Brit" Edward falou com sua voz musical.

"OK" Ele falou sorrindo. "Então vos declaro marido e mulher! Pode beijar a noiva!" Ele se inclinou e me deu um pequeno beijo... leve e carinhoso. Todo mundo aplaudiu. Agora para tornar o matrimônio oficial e irrefutável as assinaturas. Segurar aquela caneta foi difícil... tremia demais! Edward, Carlisle e Alice assinaram também. Estavámos casados.

Bem... depois o juiz resolveu ficar na nossa casa por mais tempo. NOSSA CASA! Eu era uma Cullen agora... mal cabia em mim de tanta felicidade! Eu sabia que ao voltar teria que enfrentar algumas coisas... Mas quem se importava com isso agora? No momento, a única coisa importante era que eu estava casada com o cara mais lindo e perfeito do planeta! E na família mais linda que eu conhecia! Edward agora mais mandão e cuidadoso que nunca [ele não deixou passar o mal estar de antes] em encheu de comida... Ficamos acordados... quer dizer fiquei acordada até quase o Sol nascer... dançando com cada um da família Cullen [exceto Jasper] e terminei adormecendo ao amanhecer no colo de Edward. E recomecei a sonhar.

O paraíso em que me encontrava... o meu casamento... as noites e tardes tudo era perfeito... e vibrante em meus sonhos... parecia que estava em um lugar quente demais... forte demais... E de repente aparece Charlie, Renée e Jacob! Tudo fica escuro... os Volturi... E aí eu acordei!  
Estava no Volvo prata. O céu estava nublado... e frio... e eu suava muito! A blusa estava molhada de suor! Edward parou o carro e passou a mão dele na minha testa. Alívio! Parecia que tudo fervia ao meu redor...

"O que foi? Outro pesadelo?" Só confirmei com a cabeça. Ele continuou passando as mãos pela minha face me trazendo alívio. Depois ele veio e me beijou bem rapido. E continuou com a feição preocupada.

"Eu acho que é o medo do que pode acontecer... ao contar ao meu pai e Jake sobre... bem o casamento!" Ele assentiu, não muito convencido... mas só podia ser isso!

"Eu vou estar contigo... afinal nós somos marido e mulher."

"Eu nem terminei com Jacob direito..." eu não estava ressentida nem nada! eu tava com medo... por Edward... Ele percebeu minha aflição e me fez olhar pra ele...

"Eu vou estar bem! E com você!" - eu assenti. Ele me deu mais um beijinho. E começou a cantar minha canção de ninar. E dessa vez eu apaguei.


	16. Revelações p 1

**Revelações parte 1**

_Bella POV _

Acordei de noite em uma cama gostosa e macia. Quantas horas eu tinha dormido? Olhei ao meu redor e me deparei com o quarto de Edward. Que cheirinho gostoso... Agora tinha uma cama? Que lindo! E em cima da mesinha tinha algumas frutas, mais precisamente, havia vários abacaxis fatiados origem do cheirinho gostoso que eu senti. Onde ele conseguiu, eu realmente não sabia, mas estava ansiosa e com água na boca para comê tanto e com tanta vontade que me surpreendi pela rapidez!

Ele entrou no quarto e olhou pro prato vazio. "Tava com fome mesmo, hein?" Eu sorri.

"O cheirinho estava extremamente gostoso e apetitoso. Onde você conseguiu?"

Ele se sentou na cama ao meu lado. "Bem você falou enquanto dormia o tanto de vontade de comer abacaxis você estava. Bem, a gente usou de influência..." ele falou dando meu sorriso torto. E eu? Fiquei deslumbrada, como sempre! Aí me veio uma pergunta bem a calhar...

"Quanto tempo eu dormi? Que dia é hoje?"

"Bem, hoje é segunda feira. E nem você, nem eu fomos a escola" Eu fiquei boquiaberta. Eu dormi... "Sim... praticamente um dia inteiro." Eu me surpreendi com a informação. As várias noites mal dormidas durante a minha vida resolveram descontar agora?

"Charlie vai ficar preocupado! Ele vai achar que vocês me sequestraram..." Edward olhou para os lados imitando um fugitivo e me fazendo gargalhar. Então, ele parou como se estivesse analisando algo e eu imitei a cara dele.

"Eu não posso sequestrar minha própria esposa?" E sorriu. E eu esqueci porque eu estava preocupada. Ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo... crescente... intenso... apaixonado... Meu corpo todo respondeu e parecia estar em chamas. Ele foi me deitando devagar e começou a beijar meu pescoço...

E eu comecei a rir...

Ele parou e me encarou sem entender.

"Se continuar nesse ritmo, eu não vou conseguir ir à escola nunca mais..." Ele olhou pra mim, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Não quero prejudicar seus estudos... é melhor parar!" Eu arregalei os olhos.

"E meus direitos como esposa?"

Ele riu alto e veio mais apaixonado e quando percebi [estava muito concentrada em desabotoar a camisa] mais uma blusa de Alice rasgada no chão."Ela não vai se importar com o jeito que você está tratando as roupas dela?" Eu perguntei ofegante e com o pouco de consciência que me restava.

"Ela está fazendo todo um closet pra você. Roupa não é problema pra ela!" Ele falou enquanto beijava minha barriga. O hálito frio me fazendo tremer e queimar. Depois disso, eu simplesmente me deixei levar pela onda de amor e prazer que inundava meu ser quando estava perto dele. Afinal, éramos marido e mulher. E isso fez tudo só ficar mais intenso... Sentia-me forte e revigorada, cansada e realizada. E tudo correspondia pelo nome de Edward Cullen. Meu marido!

Tudo estava indo bem. Eu acho que durmi de novo. Só sei que quando acordei, estava uma gritaria lá embaixo. Tinha outra roupa me esperando em cima da cama [Já que a outra estava em estado lamentável]. Aliás a ansiedade dele era tanta que a plaquetinha _Edward passou por aqui_ estava evidente em minhas roupas. A maior parte estava rasgada ou em estado de calamidade pública. Nunca tive que trocar uma roupa a cada dia, e ultimamente, era a cada tempo passado com ele! Mas novos gritos me acordaram do transe. Mais precisamente o reconhecimento da voz que gritava descontrolado na sala. Eu saí correndo [e tropeçando, sempre para ruína de todo poder que eu conseguia ao estar com Edward] e cheguei ao pé da escada e em deparei com a cena de filme de terror. Os Cullens [com meu Edward a frente!] e Jacob, Sam, Paul, Quil e Leah. Jacob gritava que eles em transformaram e não queriam mostrar a ninguém. Edward se contrapunha firmemente a essa declaração. Rosalie falou que eu pedi várias vezes mas Edward não quis. Jacob grita de volta que eles são um bando de sanguessuga que eles não confiavam. Meu sangue ferveu e eu soltei um grito do alto da escada. "PAREM COM ESSA BRIGA INFANTIL!"

Todos olharam pra escada assutados. Alice soltou: "Essa é minha cunhada!" E tapou a boca com a mão ao olhar fulminante de Edward. _Relaxa. Cuidado com a escada._ Meu cérebro gritava me fazendo descer lentamente e segurando o corrimão.

"Que gritaria é essa? Que briga é essa?"

Jacob emburrou a cara enquanto os outros me olhavam espantados e constrangidos. "Estou vendo que não te transformaram! Tá moreninha até! Agora as suas férias acabaram... hora de voltar pra casa." Que tom de autoridade é esse? Meu humor não tava adequado a esse tipo de conflito hoje.

"Quem é você pra me dar ordem?"

Ele me olhou enfurecido... "Eu ainda sou seu noivo!" Rosalie riu atrás sarcasticamente.

Emmet soltou uma gargalhada. "O Cachorro ainda se acha!" E mudou de tom pra algo assustador. "Ninguém fala com minha irmãzinha assim não!" E eu vi a confusão que tinha me enfiado.

Ele pegou o anel do bolso. "Aliás isso te pertence!"

"Não." Eu falei. Ele olhou sério pra mim.

"Como é que é?"

"Não me pertence. E eu não sou sua noiva!"

Ele riu irônico e eu via a mandíbula de Edward se apertar ainda mais... "Deixa a palhaçada e vamos, Bella!"

"SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO OUVIU? EU NÃO SOU SUA NOIVA! ESSA ALGEMA NÃO ME PERTENCE!" E mostrei a mão esquerda com a aliança de casamento. Jacob começou a tremer. Os outros vieram e tentaram puxá-lo para fora, enquanto Edward e Emmet se puseram em posição de ataque. Ele, porém, se firmou e olhou pra mim.

"Que aliança é essa?"

Eu ia magoá-lo, mas ele tinha me magoado primeiro. Edward também tinha. E agora? "Eu sou uma Cullen agora..." Ele estava espantado.

"Você-" Eu assenti. "SEU SANGUESSUGA MISERÁVEL! VOCÊ ME PAGA!"

"PÁRA JACOB!" Estava ficando tonta, Alice sentiu isso e veio pro meu lado e disfarçadamente me sustentou em pé. Edward entendeu e veio pra perto de mim. Colocou a mão no meu rosto com carinho. Eu suava. Realmente eu não estava bem. Nada bem...

Jacob estava tremendo de novo, enquanto Sam o puxava para fora junto com Paul e Quil, portando olhares de reprovação. Jasper mandava ondas de calma para o meu corpo. Emmet e Rosalie estavam a frente na posição de ataque. Carlisle veio me atender quando eu escorreguei pra sentar na escada. Tudo rodava. Tudo suava e eu, tremia.

"O que ela tem?" Edward perguntou aflito. Alice mexia na cabeça. Devia estar com dor de cabeça.

"Uma queda brusca de pressão..." Ele falou, mas ainda com cara de preocupado. "Bella, você tem isso com frequência?" Eu neguei. Nenhum problema de pressão a minha vida toda!  
"Eu acho que só foi o estresse..."

"Shhh... Você precisa descansar!"

"Mais? eu dormi um dia inteiro!" Ele assentiu.

"E Charlie?"

"Nós vamos lá assim que amanhecer, tá? Eu vou com vocês..." Carlisle falou. E me deu um remédio e eu apaguei.

_Carlisle POV_

Bem, se estava preocupado com Bella? FATO. Ela parecia mais frágil do que antes. Dormia a toa e acordava suando e se sentindo tonta. Tinha uma péssima sensação sobre isso. Era terça feira bem cedo. Estávamos no meu carro indo em direção a casa de Charlie conversar com ele. Bella estava nervosa, mas isso não tirava a gravidade da questão de sua saúde. Ela se tornou minha filha no momento que Edward se apaixonou por ela e agora, casada com ele, era muito maior o cuidado que eu tinha por ela. Esme também estava preocupada. Para ela, ali havia muitos sintomas característicos para se negar. _Deixa o tempo rolar_. Edward estava lendo minha mente, ele fez uma cara confusa.

_Deixa pra lá!_ Ele assentiu e voltou a fazer carinho no rosto de Bella que adormecera no banco de trás da Mercedes. Estacionei o carro na frente da casa de Charlie e a viatura ainda estava lá.

"Chegamos!"

"Bella, amor! Acorda!" Ela acordou e olhou pra janela.

"Aiiii"

"Bella, você não está sozinha. Vamos ficar com você!" Eu falei num tom de conforto. Ela olhou para mim insegura, mas eu conseguia ver nos olhos dela que confiava em mim. Desci do carro, com Edward no mesmo ritmo. Meu filho segurou a mão dela, ajudando-a a sair do carro. Fomos andando normalmente em direção a porta. Toquei a campanhia. Edward escaneava os pensamentos de Charlie.

"Ele já sabe. Billy Black contou." Ela fechou os olhos, arrasada. Dava-me uma pena vê-la assim! "Ele está chateado, mas ele te ama demais... está com saudade!" E Charlie abriu a porta.

"Bella!" - e veio abraça-la.

"Oi, papai! Desculpe-me!" - Ela disse abraçando-o também. A cena era linda de se ver. Nós ficamos quietos e nos movimentando pouco. Eles se afastaram e ele olhou pra Edward e pra mim.

"Olá, Chefe Swan!"

"Pode me chamar de Charlie... afinal somos da família agora, não é?" Ele falou meio irritado com a situação.

"Pois é. Mas Edward quer fazer algo público para todos, não é?"

"Sim." Edward monossilábico.

Isso era estranho. Charlie devia estar pensando algo que realmente ele não estava se pronunciando e nem olhando pra cara de Charlie. Ele assentiu aos meus pensamentos.

"Edward ama a sua filha, Sr. Swan. Eu ajudei no casamento. Edward foi o mais surpreendido por tudo."

"papai! Eu amo o Edward! Eu fiz toda a surpresa. Eu quis casar... O senhor vai aprender a gostar dele também!" Ela falou persuasiva. Ele assentiu.

"Espero que Jacob se recupere!"

Ela bufou. "Ele irá..."

"Não se preocupe, Chefe Swan! Nada de mal ocorrerá a ela."

"Eu confio em você, Mr. Cullen!" Era bom ser bem quisto, mesmo sendo um vampiro, e o nada de mal acontecerá, não ser plenamente assegurado ou verdade.

"Pai, eu te amo tá?" Ela falou fazendo-o sorrir.

"Também... filha." Ele falou corando. Era bonita e estranha a relação entre eles.

"Sr. Swan, gostaria da sua permissão para a cerimônia daqui a 1 mês." Edward falou. Ele realmente estava tentando manter a calma. Nunca o tinha visto tão, como posso dizer, nervoso. Chegava a ser engraçado.

"Vocês já casaram! Eu não preciso dar permissão!"

"OK! Daqui a um Mês, será o casamento público!" Eu disse para livrar o Edward e Bella do clima estranho. Olhei no relógio. "Hora da escola! Obrigado, Chefe Swan!"

"Charlie. Obrigado por cuidar dela Dr. Cullen!"

"Pode me chamar de Carlisle!"

"Carlisle, então." Ele tentou sorrir. Bella foi deu outro abraço nele. Foi quando ele sussurrou no ouvido dela: _tratar com Renée_. Ela tremeu, mas deixou passar e se virou dando a mão a Edward que se despediu.

Levei-os até a escola. Bella encarnava pelo modo temeroso de Edward com seu pai. Edward se esquivava das provocações falando que não foi ele que passou mal pensando nisso. Eles riam e brincavam um com o outro.  
"Bella, vou precisar que você dê uma passada no hospital. Vou precisar fazer uns exames..."

"Sangue?" Ela disse assustada.

"Sim. E outros mais... Só pra constar!" Ela olhou pra baixo e assentiu.

"Te espero então." E deixei-os na escola.


	17. Revelações p 2

**Revelações parte 2**

_Bella's POV_

Eu ainda sentia as pernas bambas de ter falado com Charlie. Mas ele agiu bem tranqüilamente, não é? Edward praticamente petrificou-se na frente dele [O que pra mim seria zoação pelo resto da vida, oops, existência], enquanto Carlisle foi calmo e tranquilo como sempre. Elas estavam bambas também pelo aviso de exame de sangue feito por Carlisle. Não que eu não confiasse nele, eu confio até demais... O meu medo era de encontrarem alguma coisa. Queria pensar que era somente estresse. Agora estávamos no estacionamento da escola e todos os alunos olhando pra mim e Edward. A pergunta: Eles estavam olhando porque já sabiam que agora eu era casada [apesar da idade] Ou era imaginação minha?

"Sinto um monte de olhos em mim!" Eu falei enquanto andávamos vagarosamente para Edward em direção aos prédios.

"Não tem ninguém olhando, síndrome de perseguição!"

"Mas eles já sabem?"

"Alguns." Ótimo! Vou voltar a ser a novidade da escola. Ainda bem que o ano letivo estava acabando...

Separei-me de Edward, algo extremamente difícil nos últimos dias e na outra aula ele já estava comigo de novo [Conseguiu na secretaria usando seu charme deslumbrante]. A aula estava passando... o horário do almoço também... e um cheiro de pizza invadiu meu nariz, me dando água na boca. "UAU! Q cheiro de pizza de pepperoni!" Edward olhou pra mim assustado.

"Amor estamos a uma boa distância para humanos sentirem o cheiro da pizza!"

"Mas eu estou sentindo, como se estivesse aqui na minha frente. Eu preciso comer!" Eu inalava o cheiro e ficava cada vez com mais fome. O professor terminou a aula e eu já estava puxando Edward pro refeitório. Ele estava assustado comigo [Até eu estaria se a fome não fosse tanta]. Cheguei ao refeitório e a pizza estava lá com o queijo derretendo. Peguei quase metade dela pra mim, contando o meu prato e o dele. E devorei a pizza com a maior rapidez...

"Nossa tava muito boa!"

"Percebi!" Ele olhava pra mim estranho.

"O que?"

"Definitivamente, você vai fazer o exame!"

Ah Não...  
Bem como eu não tive escolha. Lá fui eu para o hospital com Edward a tiracolo. Carlisle estava atendendo a uma criança que tinha enfiado, no pé, um prego enferrujado. Sangue, pela primeira vez eu não senti enjôo... Isso era bom! Agora eu fiquei preocupada com a apertada na mandíbula de Edward, assim que entrou no hospital e sentiu o cheiro.

"Amor, eu fico por aqui sozinha!"

Ele nem respondeu. Virou-se e foi esperar lá fora sem protestos, o que me dizia que a coisa estava feia mesmo. Os olhos dele estavam pretos e eu sabia que ele tinha que caçar logo... Eu cheguei perto de Carlisle.

"Quer ajuda?" Ele olhou pra mim espantado.

"Você não podia ver sangue..."

"Eu não tô sentindo nada... Impressionante!" Eu falei. Carlisle me olhou ainda mais estranho, assentindo depois de muita hesitação.

"Oi, Karl! Essa aqui é minha nora, Bella! Ela vai estar aqui nos ajudando a costurar esse probleminha, tá?" O menino devia ter uns 5 anos e era meio ruivinho e tão bonitinho. Mesmo com cara de choro. Ele olhou pra mim.

"Você é tão bonita!" - Ele falou. Eu sorri. Que gracinha! Eu me apaixonei por aquele menino de olhos verdes...

"Obrigada, Karl! O que você aprontou pra ficar assim?"

"Eu tava jogando bola com meu irmão..."

"Hmm... temos que tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez!" Carlisle falou amigável. Ele mexeu a cabeça sinalizando um 'sim' exagerado, enquanto Carlisle enfaixava o lugar costurado. Terminando ele levantou e veio pro meu lado. "Você não pode pisar no chão, tá?"

"Tá bom, doutor!" Ele foi até a porta do quarto permitindo a mãe, parecidíssima com ele, entrar. Ela correu e abraçou o filho com carinho pegando-o no colo. "Mamãe, essa aqui é Bella é a dora do doutor!" Todo mundo riu.

"No-ra" Carlisle corrigiu. O menino repetiu. E continuou falando.

"Ela bem ajudou ele a costurar meu pé!" A mãe fez uma cara de nojo ao fato, lembrando-me Renée. Ela veio e apertou minha mão.

"Ele gostou de você!"

"Que bom! Eu também gostei dele!" Eu disse sincera. Era adorável.

"Obrigado Dr. Cullen." E saiu com o menino que foi dando tchau pra mim.

"Que garoto esperto e fofo!" Era o meu único comentário. Carlisle estava ao meu lado vendo a mãe levar seu filho pra casa.

"Edward devia ser parecido com ele, quando criança." Eu olhei pra ele. Ele sorriu. "Eu só o conheci quando ele tinha 17 anos, mas o fato dele ser meio ruivo e tinha os olhos verdes iguais aos daquele garoto, me fez pensar que ele devia ser muito parecido!"

Eu imaginei Edward de olhos verdes. "Ele devia ser tão esperto quanto esse menino."

"Com certeza." Carlisle disse rindo. "Dona Bella! Sua vez!" Droga. Minha cara o fez rir. Eu sentei numa cadeira enquanto ele pegava a aparelhagem. Pressão. Tubo, agulha. A última me fez tremer! "Você me ajudou a costurar um pé de uma criança e está com medo de uma agulha?" Escondi meu rosto corado, fazendo Carlisle rir. Ele foi e pegou uma amostragem do meu sangue. Estranho... Onde estava minha repulsa a sangue? Mediu minha pressão. Estava normal, um pouco baixa. Reparou que estava um pouco anêmica ao analisar meus olhos. "Doeu?"

"Não." Respondi de má vontade. Ele sorriu.

"Que pena que você não gosta de hospital!" Eu olhei pra ele confusa. "Depois do seu desempenho, eu ia te chamar para me auxiliar aqui." Surpresa era pouco!  
"Sério?"

"Claro! Meu medo é seu enjôo a sangue voltar do nada, assim como ele sumiu!" Ele estava falando que eu fui muito boa com isso? Ninguém sabia a alegria que eu senti em Dr. Carlisle... meu sogro... achar que eu era boa pra trabalhar com ele. Séculos de experiência, literalmente! Mas o meu medo era o dele também.

"Vamos ver... se o sangue não me assustar mais..." Fui sincera. Ele sorriu. E olhou pra porta onde Edward entrava com os olhos mais claros. Ele era rápido!

"Bella vai trabalhar comigo!" Agora, eu o assustei mesmo! Ele estava... hmm... abismado é uma palavra certa. Carlisle sorriu. "Amanhã no máximo vamos ter a resposta pra isso, filho! Pretendo agilizar o máximo! Só a mantenha descansando" Uma ênfase nessa palavra assim, significava nada de brincar de marido e mulher.

Bem, finalmente chegamos a casa. Eu estava com fome e cansada. Essas duas palavras tinham virado substitutos ao meu nome. Afinal eu vivia com fome e sono. Esme tinha uma geladeira de enfeite que agora era ligou para mim. Entrei em casa e fui direto a ela, ver o que tinha de interessante. Edward foi trocar de roupa, eu acho... Abri a geladeira e foi aí que um cheiro me atingiu... Senti algo mexer em meu estomago pelo simples apreciar do cheiro... Mas o olfato do mesmo, aquele ali era meu conhecido. E nunca. Eu afirmo NUNCA tinha sentido nada parecido com isso por ele. Foi quando eu vi uma bolsa de sangue, pertencentes a um dos estoques que levaram a ilha. Vontade de gritar: O QUE RAIOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO? Fechei a geladeira com força e fui pra sala onde Edward estava sentado no piano. Ele ia começar a tocar quando percebeu a minha cara. Eu me sentei no sofá, completamente perturbada e desejosa...

"Querida, o que houve agora?" Eu não queria responder. Estava enojada de mim mesma e minha mente vagava em todas as possibilidades para o que estava acontecendo. Em instantes, ele estava a minha frente, ajoelhado, a fim de me olhar nos olhos. "Bella! Me conta, por favor!"

Como? Essa realmente me assustou. Eu continuei muda e ele, aflito. Primeiro, porque ele queria saber o que estava errado comigo. Segundo, porque ele não podia ler minha mente como fazia com os outros. Alice entrou correndo na sala vindo de seu quarto. "Bella! Eu acho que eu sei o que você tem!"

Edward olhou pra ela. E olhou pra mim. "Como é que é? Você teve desejo pela bolsa de sangue no congelador?" Eu assenti com a cabeça, corando. Edward estava catatônico. Alice veio se chegando a nós e se sentou do meu lado.

"Esme" E em instantes, ela também estava lá acompanhada de Rosalie. "Eu acho que a sua hipótese está certa!" Edward olhou pra Esme como se ela fosse um fantasma. Rosalie vibrava. Edward rosnou pra ela. "Edward isso é bom!"

"BOM? ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL, ALICE!" Eu quase pulei com o grito em forma de rosnado dele. Ele estava apavorado com algo que eu não sabia!

"Talvez não! A gente nunca soube!" Alice disse tentando acalmá-lo.

"Isso não existe! Eu vou falar com Carlisle!" E saiu porta fora quase levando a porta junto. Quebrando a fechadura.

Rosalie provocou. "Vai pagar!"

"NÃO ENCHE!" E ouvi um barulho de pneu cantando. As lágrimas rolavam pela minha face. Ele estava bravo comigo? Por causa daquilo da cozinha? Ai que péssimo! Era tudo que faltava! As três Cullen se aproximaram de mim e Esme me abraçou. Alice ficou na minha frente passando a mão no meu cabelo.

"Bella, nós achamos que você está grávida!" Esme finalmente me contou.

Grávida? Impossível! Edward não podia... ou podia? Os sintomas batiam, não? Será por isso que Carlisle me mandou fazer o tal exame? Eu chorava mais forte ainda, mas não sabia por quê. Olhei pra minha barriga. Alice acompanhou e puxou a blusa pra ver que ela realmente estava um pouco mais roliça... E agora? Será possível?

E Edward me perdoaria? Ou melhor... ficaria comigo ao saber disso?

Todas me abraçaram. Até mesmo Rose. Uma aliança feminina estava ali formada. Se ele não me quisesse, pelo menos elas iriam me apoiar. E disso eu tinha certeza!

_Edward's POV_

Esse dia não tinha como piorar! Primeiramente, tive que agüentar aquele cachorro sarnento na minha sala dando ordens a minha mulher! A minha vontade era voar naquela criatura, mas eu sabia que Bella ia ficar triste depois. Segundo dizer a Charlie que eu e Bella estávamos casados foi mais difícil ainda. Não que ele parecesse estar levando numa boa. Ele estava calmo. O problema é que em sua mente, Ele só faltou atirar em mim. Nunca tive medo de um humano, mas os pensamentos dele sobre mim estavam evoluindo e para pior. Terceiro, foi o sangue de um garoto de 5 anos me lembrando de que ainda era um monstro! Um monstro sem coração, literalmente como Charlie pensou por levar a garotinha dele! Saber que Bella deixou de sentir enjôo a sangue foi estranho, mas no momento em que ela o desejou eu contaria como Quarto item. Quinto a hipótese que rondava na cabeça de minha mãe e irmãs: Gravidez? Ela não sobreviveria! Afinal ela estaria gerando um semi-monstro! Como? Era possível? Eu não tinha fluidos, como isso poderia ter acontecido.

Sexta pior coisa do dia é estar no carro, em frente ao laboratório. E ficar esperando Carlisle vir com a confirmação apavorante! Ou me dar o alívio mais triste da minha vida. Pois é. Estava confuso! Muito... E meus pensamentos eram contraditórios. Eu ia ser pai junto com a mulher da minha vida! Mas pra isso, eu estava colocando a vida dela em um perigo muito grande. E eu não podia existir sem ela. Tudo era confuso. Tudo era estranho. Carlisle saiu do prédio do laboratório com um papel nas mãos.

_Edward, vamos conversar... em casa!_

Sétima pior coisa: esperar! Ele não leu o relatório, pelo menos era isso que ele mantinha em mente. Raiva! Corri, mais do que o normal. Com Carlisle atrás do meu carro correndo também, foram minutos até chegar a mansão. As mulheres estavam juntas sentadas na frente do computador. Estavam procurando informações sobre gravidez.  
Os meninos já sabiam das hipóteses. Jasper estava controlando as emoções na sala, dentre elas as apreensões, nervosismos ou alegria demais. Ele estava tentando equilibrar, pois para ele era péssimo esse misto todo de emoções. Emmet estava como sempre assistindo TV, mas dessa vez estava pensando sobre a novidade. Ele fora um dos que ficaram felizes! Mas que também ficou apreensivo... E decidiu ficar quieto.

Cheguei com Carlisle logo a frente. Todos pararam pra olhar pra mim e pra Carlisle. E o que me doía mais e contava pra oitava pior coisa do dia foi exatamente a cara de dor que Bella lançou a mim. Eu havia magoado seus sentimentos... de novo. E no momento que ela parecia considerar um dos melhores de sua vida frágil, sem saber dos perigos que isso lhe custaria.

Carlisle se colocou em pé no meio da sala. Emmet veio ficar por perto junto com Jasper. Eu continuava na porta. Olhava para Bella, enquanto Alice e Rosalie deram as mãos pra ela apertar e Esme colocou as suas nos ombros dela. Elas estavam sendo muito mais amáveis do que eu... muito mais apoiadoras do que eu... e isso doía demais, porque eu não conseguia! Não nesse momento! Não com essa hipótese...

_Idiota egoísta!_ Foi o pensamento de Rosalie que me atingiu quando ela olhou pra mim. Alice não me xingava assim. Ela conseguia me deixar ainda mais triste com suas opiniões... _Você que deveria estar com ela... Mas não tem problema! A família dela está!_

"Bem, Edward me contou o acontecido de hoje a tarde, e as hipóteses de vocês, eu já tinha considerado também! O que me fez pular diretamente pro exame principal." Carlisle começou. "Eu nã li. Vou ler em conjunto com todos vocês! Edward mantenha-se longe da minha mente!" Eu assenti. Ele tinha usado um tom autoritário... Pra ele era uma informação a ser recebida totalmente em família. Me contive a leitura fugindo de todas as vozes que percorriam a minha mente.

Ele abriu lentamente o envelope e olhou o papel. Todos se tensificaram. Isso incluía a mim.

"O laboratorista escreveu uma carta com uma linguagem mais popular que acompanha a versão técnica. Vou ler a carta. _Dr. Cullen, é um prazer prestar esse favor ao senhor, afinal sou grato pelo seu cuidado ao meu filho. Tentei ser o mais rápido possível como o senhor me pediu, mas só consegui realizar o que você colocou como sendo de extrema importância. O exame foi refeito duas vezes por mim e pelo chefe de laboratório para não haver erro ou sua possibilidade no resultado a ser entregue_-"

"Anda Carlisle, por favor!" - Alice apressou e eu concordava com sua ansiedade. Eu precisava ver esse resultado. Jasper mandou uma onda de calma na sala. Parecia que não éramos, somente nós, os tensos.

"-no resultado a ser entregue" Carlisle voltou um pouco a frase e olhou pra Alice reprovando e continuou. "_O resultado foi que no estágio da coleta de sangue da paciente encontramos algo estranho. É claro para nós que a paciente está grávida, porém o processo está acelerado demais! O corpo dela não está se adaptando a rapidez do processo... é possível encontrar substâncias que nos seria comum numa gravidez de três meses, ao mesmo tempo que se mostra o organismo dela estar reagindo a uma gravidez no seu primeiro mês._" Ele parou de ler e eu estava em pedaços. Estava com medo, muito medo! Bella olhou pra Alice e Rosalie que sorriram, mas não largaram a mão dela.

"O que tudo isso significa?" Emmet perguntou. Eu me encostei a porta, tentando manter meu medo só pra mim. Mesmo que isso fosse impossível.

"Bella está grávida. Mas está tendo algumas complicações com o processo acelerado de formação do feto." - Carlisle disse. Ele tinha lido rapidamente o restante da carta só pra si e olhado o relatório técnico. Bella se levantou e foi até ele. Com suas escudeiras ao seu lado.

"Isso significa o quê? Não vai ser uma gravidez normal?"

"Não. Vai ser um pouco mais rápida. Por exemplo, tem dias que você está grávida... mas o feto já está formado." Ela colocou a mão na barriga.

"Isso vai expor vocês!" Eu não acreditava! A vida dela em perigo e ela preocupada com a nossa exposição. Ela realmente era absurda! Eu não consegui segurar um riso irônico. Ela e todo batalhão feminino olharam para mim de cara feia. E ela voltou os olhos a Carlisle.

"Essa gravidez pode te matar, nós não sabemos o que pode acontecer! Os casos que eu conheci não foram felizes..."

"Eu quero tentar, Carlisle!" Eu olhei pra ela. Ela definitivamente lutava pra morrer. Primeiro namora um vampiro, vive numa casa cheia deles, quase casou com um lobisomem e agora queria ter uma criatura que podia matá-la na sua própria formação!

"Bella você pode morrer! Ninguém sabe o que ISSO é!" Foi minha primeira intervenção. Ela olhou pra mim com raiva e uma expressão de descrença. Alice e Rosalie estavam me xingando agora. Esme também não acreditava no que eu estava falando.

"ISSO é MEU filho! Se você não quiser... Eu quero!" Aquilo doeu... e muito. Como a minha frase a feriu também.

_Bem feito, seu idiota!_ Rosalie olhou pra mim.

" Temos que te manter o mais descansada e em casa possível!"

"Eu tenho que terminar minhas matérias na escola..." Mais um absurdo, mas dessa vez eu fiquei quieto.

"Eu vou com Edward lá. Suas provas vão ser em casa. Qualquer coisa nós iremos te ajudar!" - Todos assentiram, menos eu.

"OK!" - Alice bateu palminha, Rosalie abraçou Esme. Bella sorriu quando Emmet veio abraçá-la dando-lhes os "parabéns maninha!" Só eu estava vendo que aquilo é perigoso?

"PARABÉNS? ISSO AQUI NÃO MERECE FESTA! É PERIGOSO DEMAIS! Q ABSURDO! CARLISLE FAÇA ELES PENSAREM POR FAVOR!"

Bella olhou pra mim com o mesmo olhar ferido. "Os incomodados que se mudem!"

_Filho, ela quer! Vamos ver até onde isso vai!_

Eu virei as costas e saí. Bati a porta de novo quebrando-a mais uma vez. Fui correr até a clareira... qualquer lugar pra pensar! Precisava pensar.


End file.
